Tomorrow Will Be Kinder
by Gaysee
Summary: Yaoi. Cato x District 3 Male. This is just a story my friend and I thought would be creative. It's Cato and the boy from District 3, the one who set the bombs around the supplies. This is a first one so I hope you like it. Changed Title
1. The First Night

So this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction (incomplete at the moment), and I did what I felt would do a first attempt justice. Cato x Chord 3

There are a lot of sad parts and plenty more to come, so stick around. It will be much longer, and I plan on it being enough to satisfy.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chord<strong> looked around the open grass plain and at the giant silver cornucopia, the sunlight reflecting off of it was almost too bright and he had to squint his eyes. He then checked the other competitors, eyes still partially closed so he couldn't exactly make out everyone. Everyone looked so intimidating, already looming over what they were planning on taking from the mass of goodies that were laid out for them, but he was too smart for that. He knew he lacked the exact requirement to use them so there was no point for him to run aimlessly into the death pit that usually accumulated in the beginning. He knew as soon as the clock started ticking that he would be gone and into the woods, at least not too far off, he did need to be able to make it back and possibly beg for an alliance.

Ten seconds. Only a big number ten was left of on the huge clock that would countdown to the last of their lives. He took in a deep breath and knew he needed to stay calm; there was not much he could do so he knew he needed his nerves to be in check. The clock was now at five second, letting out an annoying ring at each second's drop. It reminded him of the siren's that were in his home at district three, they sounded at the start of the day and at the end, he may not have been a worker just yet, but he already the thought of it. His thoughts were disrupted as the clock stopped and a starting buzzer went off, and he immediately ran behind and into the woods, crouching into a bush. He knew people were going to run in deep, so no one would look at the edges of the perimeter.

Chord stood up from the bushes and walked to the cornucopia, he was scared, but he didn't have any other option then to ally himself with the formed career group, maybe he could be useful. The careers immediately noticed but didn't charge, he wasn't a threat and they knew they could dispose of Chord easily. "Hello," he said to the group who all eyed him, weapons in hand.

"I was wondering, if, I, uh... could join you guys." his voice trailed off and he knew he wasn't being exactly desirable to the group. "I'm from district three so I'm good with technology, I could take the bombs from our pedestals and use them somehow." he noticed a tall blonde was staring at him, but he averted his eyes after realizing he was staring.

**Sixty** seconds and he would be able to dart off of the metal plate and into the cornucopia. Cato could easily make out a sword from this vantage point and planned on seizing it for himself. He glanced around to find Clove ready to spring forth off of the pedestal and toward the cornucopia. The both of them had prepared for this moment since they were of age. He could tell the other tributes planned on running into the fray and grabbing whatever they could. It must've been so tempting, seeing all of those weapons and supplies just a few meters away. It really was unfortunate that no one but the career pack would be using them. A sword immediately catches Cato's eyes, it's on display near the mouth of the cornucopia and he smirks, knowing that retrieving it will be easy. Clove looks toward him with a mischievous smile and nods. That's when the gong rings out and signals that the games have started.

Cato lunges forward and shoves a smaller boy from six down onto his back in the frantic race to the cornucopia. Immediately he grabs the sword and finds it to be extraordinarily light, a knife flies by his face and plunges itself deep within the chest of the girl from district three. "Head in the game, Cato." Clove said as she passes him and retrieves her knife. "Don't get too cocky." Cato growls over at her, Already finding that she is on the hunt again. Cato leaves the cornucopia as well and with his sword in hand he is a mighty beast that is feared by all. A boy from district four tries to slip out behind the boxes but doesn't make it far as Cato's blade has sunk within his neck. The muscular blonde's shirt was coated in a spray of warm blood. He retrieved his blade and tossed the boy away from the cornucopia. He quickly stabbed another in the back whilst they ran away with a pack and twisted the blade before kicking them in the ribcage. The canons sounded all around them and in Cato's mind they were a hymn to his success.

"We should move the bodies away from the supplies, that way we don't have to worry about getting them getting sucked up." Clove said as she cleaned her knives off on her pants. "Agreed." Marvel added as he motioned for Glimmer to help him with moving the bodies. Cato was left to retrieve everything off of the fallen, Or any other supplies that were scattered about. He sheathed his blade and tossed every supply he found near the cornucopia. "Someone's here." Clove said as she brandished a knife and tensed, almost ready to throw it at the boy.

"Just wait, Clove. Don't be rude to our guest." Cato said as his piercing blue eyes caught the boys and he looked him up and down. This boy was from district three and had tried to impress the careers with shows of strength, but only succeeded on failing each time. But still, He had his uses. And if he proved to be completely useless they could always dispose of him later. Cato did have to admit that the boy was brave, Even if it was stupidly so. The boy locked eyes with him and held his gaze; Cato offered him a half smirk and nodded. "You'll do. Just don't do anything stupid." Cato said in a firm voice as he started to dig throughout a pack for supplies.

Later that night the Careers had set up camp. All of the supplies had been neatly organized into a pile away from the cornucopia and a few tents had even been set up. Tonight, they would hunt and pick off anyone that hadn't gotten far. Cato sat near his own tent, examining the fine metal of his sword. The blond was lost in thought; He was thinking of the glory he would bring his district and of the reverence people would show when speaking of him. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't eaten and quite frankly he was too caught up in his mind to even worry about it.

**Chord** listened as his life was thought about in front of the careers, as if he were some piece of spoiled meat, being argued over whether it should be kept or thrown in the trash. Luckily he hadn't met his expiration date just yet, and it was thanks to the statuette blonde who quickly voiced a want for the boy to be in their pack. Chord knew he would have to do something later, to impress Cato to assure him that his life was worth keeping. Maybe he would also have to make himself look reliable as well, he knew he wouldn't make it out of the games, but the longer he was alive, the easier it would be to accept the inevitable death that approached him.

Chord looked around the camp, there were few tents, so he decided to sleep outside on the ground, he was safe in the career's pack but didn't want to overstep any boundaries by joining in a camp tent. He saw Cato, deep in the thought of something that looks like he had been relishing it over the years. Chord knew that this was the time to do something, Cato was alone and he could gain some sort of favor in the eyes of Cato. He remembered that none of them had eaten, the excitement of the games had kept them all pumped and food was not their big concern. Chord grabbed a spear and a net from the supplies and headed into the woods, no one would be around the site so he felt safe.

He walked and found a small stream that deposited into a lake. Fish. He was excited, he actually knew how to cook fish and he didn't have much a chance at killing a land animal so he figured the net would easily catch something. He saw the moonlight be reflected off a few moving objects and he knew it was some fish, hopefully edible. He walked to where they were headed and threw the net. A miss. It was bound to happen though; he had never done it before. He moved again to where the fish were and threw the net again. When he pulled in the net it had four fish in it, decent sized ones that looked similar to ones that he ate at home. Cato would be happy.

He grabbed some logs and sticks and returned to camp and put the spear and net back with the supplies, leaving the tent sprawled out to dry. He walked over to Cato and placed the logs he had in front of them and quickly started a fire; it was something he made sure to learn in training. He didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't know what to say, and placed the fish over the fire. He hoped Cato would see he got it for him. "You hungry?" he said looking down at the flames.

**Katniss** and Peeta had stolen his thunder. Peeta had impressed the judges during scoring with his high scores, but their star crossed lover's image had cemented themselves in hunger games history. Cato had to give himself an edge. He was from district two and as expected he was a threat, intimidating and muscled. Perhaps he could start a little romance of his own? No, than he would just be copying Katniss and lover boy.

Cato glanced around camp and saw the boy from district three moving around the camp. What was he up to? He kept his blue eyes locked on the boy, watching him grab a few things before disappearing into the dark foliage around them. What was he up to? Cato didn't bother giving chase or even alerting his fellow pack members. The boy wasn't a threat and even if he did hope to make it on his own he would probably get killed by other tributes. So, without a second thought the blond turned away and sheathed his blade for the night.

The sun was sinking into the sky, causing the sky to turn the color of an ugly bruise. Cato had set his sleeping bag on the floor outside of his tent and sat by his lonesome. Cato took an hour each day to mediate and hone her senses, leaving him alone. Glimmer and Marvel were taking a nap as they didn't sleep the night before the games. But for Cato, Sleep wasn't coming easy. He was far too anxious and tense to even bother lying down and shutting his eyes. He was much more comfortable with keeping watch.

Cato lazily watched as Chord moved over and placed the logs in front of him. If it was anyone else he would have been tensed and ready to attack, but this boy wasn't a threat. Cato lifted his brow in surprise whenever the fire was started and the fish started to cook. "What're you trying to do?" Cato asked, His blue eyes narrowing at the boy as he now sized him up as though he was the meal instead of the fish.

**With** the fire blazing, Chord finally felt a little peace at the night, like in the pack of careers he didn't have to worry about dying, at least for just that night. He finally heard Cato talk, it was harsh but had this essence of softness that many people probably didn't notice. "I'm not trying anything." Chord said, soon falling silent again. It felt scary talking to him, someone who's life was made for this exact event and who didn't have to worry about dying like he did. "You helped me earlier, so, I might as well help you while I'm still alive, is that okay?" his voice was almost stinging, like he was talking like he always did but his words had a different meaning, that each word counted since any of them could be his last.

Chord thought of home, his small yet highly decorated home that most people lived in. It was custom of the technology district, and he wished right now that he could be there and not in these woods and arena. He lay down and looked up, the fake stars illuminated the sky and he never felt so distant from everything, except for Cato, who was probably sitting there and looking at him.

The fire crackled and Chord noticed that the fish were done, he took a stick off the fire and put one to the side for himself and the other three he left for Cato. "You can have those, um..." he just realized that they were never properly introduced. "My name is Chord, by the way." he said, glad that the fire only gave them so much light because Cato might have noticed that Chord hadn't looked away.

**Cato** watched the boy as he spoke and noted fragility about him. He was terrified. The blond felt so gigantic next to him and he now understood the boy's fear. Chord was from district three and probably never lifted a sword in his life. Yet, here he was. Thrown into the arena with little training and minimal hope. Deep within the boy he felt a twinge of pity for the boy, but quickly shoved it down within himself. It wouldn't be seen again.

Chord was now offering as a thanks for keeping him alive. Cato shrugged his broad shoulders, "I guess that works, But don't expect special treatment." He said as he relaxed himself and leaned on his shoulders, watching the fire dance about in the dark night. Cato lay back on his sleeping tent and glanced over toward the boy to find him lying down as well. The boy seemed so peaceful in comparison to moments before when he was trembling with fear. He almost looked cute.

Cato looked toward the boy as he sat up and was offered three fish. "You're still trying too hard." Cato pointed out, not minding the larger rations. "Chord?" Cato started with a dismissive snorted as he found the boy looking intently over at him. "My name is Cato." He replied as he started to eat his fish and glared over at the boy, "Quit staring, and eat." The larger boy growled as he turned away from the boy as if shutting him out. It wasn't a pleasure to meet him. If anything it was an inconvenience. He should've grabbed his blade and plunged it deep within the boy's stomach and stole that last bit of fish for himself. But something deep within himself made him feel sympathetic for the boy from district three. Cato rolled his blue eyes and sighed through his nose before turning toward the boy and looking him over once more, "C'mere. You're sitting so far away from the fire." Cato demanded as he patted the spot beside him.

**Chord** thought over his name, Cato, it rolled over his tongue like a grape in his mind until he finally swallowed it down. Chord gave a small cough as a piece of fish went down his throat, partially due to it being not fully cook and Cato realizing that he was staring. "Uh, sorry." Chord said looking away, but he desperately wanted to look back and see his blue eyes. His eyes almost mocked the fire, teasing it the way their water-like color complemented the red of the fire. "Trying too hard." Chord thought. Cato was smarter than he looked, immediately recognizing that Chord was trying to gain favor of the boy. Maybe trying too hard was good though, because he did seem a bit happy to have the fish.

He finished his fish and set the stick in fire, sounds of the liquid on the stick crackling as it met the fire. He looked up as Cato spoke, this time a more demanding tone calling him, but not like an order, more as a request that you couldn't say no to. He stood up and walked over, being slower than he usually was. He then sat down, immediately feeling a sense of warmth rise in him, but he knew it wasn't from the fire. He moved his knees into his chest and wrapped his arm around his legs, a feeling of desperation hitting him. He was making friends at the time where it didn't matter. "What's it like?" Chord asked looking into the fire. "Not having to worry about dying? It's scary for me." his solemn tone seemed to make everything silent as he waited for Cato to answer.

**Cato** listened to the boy cough and didn't move to help him. Maybe this was best? The boy had been brave and kind, the blond couldn't even force himself to think about taking his life now. He'd be sure to tell Clove to get rid of him later. Cato noted the way Chord now glanced down and almost avoided his gaze. "You were brave earlier, now you can't even look at me." The blond pointed out with a shake of his head as he finished his first fish and tossed it into the fire. "Do I scare you?" Cato asked, knowing what the answer would be. It brought him gratification to inspire fear in the hearts of others.

**Chord** stood and joined him by the fire, still keeping his space from Cato by a good foot. The hulking boy looked over at him and narrowed his blue eyes before rolling them. "Closer." Cato insisted as he literally dragged the boy closer by the neck of his shirt and sat him down beside him so that their thighs were now touching. Cato was caught off guard by the next question and he looked at Chord for an immeasurable moment before speaking again. "It feels good, I guess." He said as he watched the flames dance across Chord's face, giving his dark brown eyes hints of orange. Chord was scared of death and though he knew it still pained Cato to know of it. "God dammit." The blond sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, Irritated with just how easily Chord had melted away his defenses. "You're with us right now, and you aren't dead. Why think about that stuff?" Cato asked as he leaned forward to look over at the boy. Cato ate his last two pieces of fish and thanked the boy in the form of a hardy slap on his back before laying down on his sleeping bag and looking up at him, "Don't make me feel sorry for you."

Chord was startled when he felt Cato pull him over, the two now touching, leg to leg, and causing Chord to uncontrollably blush in confusion and wonder. "um," he muttered in shock at the touch. He looked up at him when he cursed, it wasn't uncharacteristic but it was a bit surprising to hear. Cato now seemed to be trying to comfort him, to settle his fears, and it was working, just a little. His voice was so soothing, not necessarily the tone, but the meaning and softness in it that caressed Chord's ears. "I guess you're right." he said looking into his eyes and then quickly looking away. It was like looking at Medusa, the want to see those eyes and never look away, but the fear of letting them sink in to you and never being able to forget them.

He felt Cato leave his touch as he lay down in a sleeping bag, also not in a tent, and say words that soothed him. They were a bit chauvinistic, but like everything Cato seems to say, it was more than what he actually said. Chord decided to lie down also, the more sleep the better. He lay on the ground and grabbed a tarp that he found from the supplies, oddly there weren't many sleeping bags so he had to settle with the tarp. He pulled it over his body and rested his head on the soft grass; luckily it was comfortable so he could fall asleep. He looked over to Cato. "I guess I don't need to worry here, you make me feel like I won't die." Chord said as he then tried to go to sleep.

**Cato** lied on his stomach in his sleeping bag and keeps his eyes locked on Chord as he starts to move throughout the camp. Why was the boy so adamant on making it harder to kill him off? But, He was sure that Chord was unaware of even his own intentions. "Don't get too used to it, Kid." Cato snapped as the boy got comfortable against the gas.

Cato bit down on his bottom lip and stood, grabbing the boy by the nape of his neck and forcing him over to his side. "Quit being stupid, Sleep right here." He said as he rolled out a bit more of his sleeping back and got comfortable beside the smaller boy. He slept with his back turned away from Chord and didn't roll over in his sleep. He was going to keep his distance from the boy and that was that. Then, there was that nagging sense of ownership. He had saved Chord and kept him alive so far. It would be such a waste to kill him now.

Later that night the other careers woke him and at first Clove found it strange that the district three boy was sharing his bed roll. Cato offered her a glare and it was never brought up again. "Should we take him?" Marvel asked as he looked over the sleeping boy and then up at Cato whom shook his head. "Leave him." He said as they brandished their weapons and started into the dark foliage around them. Peeta Mallark had wandered back into the career camp after dark and poked around a bit, Accidently stumbling over Chord on his way to the supplies. He landed face first and quickly sprang up, clutching his nose with a groan.

**Chord** found himself being pulled in again by Cato, again into the closest proximity of him. He got into the sleeping bag at his command, too scared to disobey, even though he was definitely going to agree to the embrace. He could feel a rush of warmth take him over, not like he was getting too hot, but some feeling was swelling that he couldn't quite get a hold on. He felt Cato roll over, but it was comfortable to have him looking away, this way he could fall asleep, Cato had given him some sort of unsaid protection and Chord could feel it, emanating from each word that Cato spoke, each word was an invitation and Chord would definitely be the first guest.

He woke up to a small pain in his rib, it wasn't like an attack of force so it must have been an accident and Chord looked around for the culprit. He immediately saw the ashy blonde hair of Peeta, shaking as Peeta stood from apparently tripping over Chord, it seemed someone else didn't see him as a target, or probably didn't notice him. He figured it was the latter. He looked to see where Cato was and noticed he and the other careers were gone. He felt scared, that he might actually die, but he didn't think it was time to give up.

Chord jumped out of the bag when Peeta was turned around, muttering something about the pain in his face, and went behind the supplies. He thought about taking a weapon and killing him, but he knew that would end with Peeta triumphing over him, and he figured his life was worth a couple more days. "Cato!" he yelled out for him, he wasn't sure if Cato ditched him, just left the camp, or maybe died, but it was worth a shot. He hoped Cato would come soon, because Peeta most definitely heard him. "Cato, it's the boy from District 12!" he said, maybe to get him there a little faster.

**Peeta** spun on his heel to face Chord and placed a finger over his lips, silently beckoning the boy to call off the career pack. When the ashy haired boy realized that there is no way to escape he glances over to the supplies and makes his way over toward them. Cato and the other members of the Career pack had found smoke traveling over the trees, and followed its origins to find the girl from district eight. Cato gave a mighty roar that startled the girl and sent her on her back; Cato offered his sword to Glimmer. "Do me the honor?" He asked with a flirtatious lilt as she obliged and ended the girl from district eight. Cato wiped the blood off on his pant leg and started back toward the camp. It was then that he heard Chord calling for him, and something within him snapped.

Cato tore through the forest, leaving the rest of the career pack behind him. This was the boy from district twelve, the one whom had upstaged each and every one of them during interviews. When the boy finally reached the camp he scanned the area for Chord and could see him hiding behind the supplies, He silently passed the boy and grabbed Peeta by the back of his shirt. There was momentary struggle before Peeta spoke, "Katniss, I know where she is." He said, Desperation and hunger obvious in his blue eyes.

Oh, What Cato wouldn't have given to get rid of her once and for all. "Do you?" Cato asked, tracing the boy's cheek over with the blade of his sword. "I can take you to her." The blond said, His voice unwavering and unshaken. "Sounds like a plan, Lover boy." Cato hissed as the rest of the pack arrived and looked Peeta over. "Way not to be useless." Marvel teased as he passed Chord with Glimmer at his side. Cato stood near the supplies and forced Chord out into the open. "Good call." The blond said with little emotion on his face.

The boy couldn't let it be known that the reason he had rushed back was to protect Chord. He now understood what the nagging feeling at the back of his mind was. He needed to feel wanted and protective before certain doom. Chord did want him, didn't he? Cato wasn't even sure. All of these feelings this late in the game were annoying. "Just don't get in the way." The blond said as he started toward his tent and gestured for the smaller boy to follow after him. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" The blond asked, once they were back in front of the tiny fair Chord had constructed for them earlier. Cato silently closed the distance between them and took the boy's face into a hand, Looking over the left side first, Then the right side. Once he realized it was free of damage he let go and glanced into the woods.

**Chord** was glad to see Cato come their, he was running so he knew he had heard him, but what didn't sink in was why he wanted to get to Peeta, but it didn't bother him. He saw Cato life him into the air, so light as if lifting a piece of paper that he clenched in his hand, he imagined himself in the same situation when the time came for him to die, he hoped that it would be at Cato's hand. He heard what they were saying, and he was confused why Katniss brought so much hostility into Cato, or maybe it wasn't hostility, but something. Was Cato somehow interested in her? Whether good or bad, he had to do something to make sure that Cato found him interesting, he didn't know why, but he needed to.

Chord followed Cato to where they slept last night and listened Cato asked about his conditions, which made Chord's flush to a light pallor of blush."No, I'm fine"but this didn't seem to convince him as his face was swept into Cato's hands. His face took on a full red, his warm hands transferred the heat into his face. He looked away as Cato scanned his face, then backing away. Something pulled him in to his touch and it was scary as he let go. He decided now was the best time to tell Cato about his plan."So I thought about something last night before I fell asleep, and would if we could protect the supplies? The bombs on our pads, I could take those out and place them around the batch and only we would know the way."It was a pretty great thought, but it was simple to Chord, thinking like that was his specialty.

He smelt something and then looked around for it, whatever was giving it off, and he noticed it was Cato. There was a blood stain on his shirt. Blood made him a little scared, and he wanted to make sure he was okay."Oh, Cato, you're bleeding."He walked over to the pile and grabbed a bottle from a bag that said it was good for wounds and walked back over. Chord then did something even he couldn't realize, his hand had just started moving Cato's shirt up and he was subconsciously determined to put the ointment on it to stop the bleeding.

**Cato** didn't look back at the boy once he was speaking. His eyes bored into the woods and past that even. The blond did look toward Chord once the other revealed his plan. It sounded nice and full proof. It would ensure that anyone that wandered near the supplies would be blown to pieces. "You're not useless afterall." Cato said with a playful look in his blue eyes. Cato was glad to have kept the boy around. Everything that Chord had done so far in the games had been to impress him. He had made a fire, fish and now a plan. Cato looked down at the blood stain on his shirt and crinkled his brow for a moment. When had that happened? It must've been during the blood bath.

He watched the boy leave and return with a bottle. "What is that?" Cato snapped looking over the liquid before Chord closed the distance between them. Cato shot up into a kneeling position whenever Chord started to reach underneath his shirt. The boy quickly relaxed his shoulders and sighed through his nose once he realized that Chord was only trying to help. He quickly removed his shirt, revealing the powerful muscles underneath. The cut was found on his rib cage and Cato hadn't even noticed it. "Don't stare." Cato quickly snapped as he laid himself down on the sleeping bag, Putting his hands behind his head as he got comfortable. "Get over here before I put my shirt back on." The blond said firmly as he shut his eyes, Ready to accept any pain that would come with Chord cleaning his wounds.

**Chord** was glad that Cato lifted his shirt off, it was another signification that Cato was comfortable around him, and probably just wanted to take his shirt off for the fans, either way he didn't argue. He walked over to Cato who made laying down look masculine and impossible for anyone who didn't have a body like his. Then Chord got his first full look at him when Cato told him not to, but boy he was glad he did. His body was like the men in history that he read about at home, and it wasn't common in his home of scientists and technology workers. He tried not to stare, so he did what he could without letting Cato know of an infatuation that was rising inside of him, replacing his fear of death.

He opened the lid and looked at the white salve that laid in the can and put some in his hand. He moved closer and started to put it on the cut that was on his rib cage. Cato's muscles tensed with the ache of the sting from the ointment, and if he wasn't making it a plan to look, he wouldn't have noticed how his abs pulsed with his breathing. He blushed that he was able to be so close to Cato, but it was scaring him, he knew that when it came down to it Cato would live past him, but maybe that's why it was okay for him to be so nice to him, at least he could leave a good impression before he died. He looked away nervously, knowing it would only be harder if he got too close, no matter how much he wanted to."So should we set those bombs?"he asked, moving his hand away from Cato and wiping the last bit of salve onto the ground.

**Cato** didn't look back at the boy once he was speaking. His eyes bored into the woods and past that even. The blond did look toward Chord once the other revealed his plan. It sounded nice and full proof. It would ensure that anyone that wandered near the supplies would be blown to pieces. "You're not useless afterall." Cato said with a playful look in his blue eyes. Cato was glad to have kept the boy around. Everything that Chord had done so far in the games had been to impress him. He had made a fire, fish and now a plan. Cato looked down at the blood stain on his shirt and crinkled his brow for a moment. When had that happened? It must've been during the blood bath.

He watched the boy leave and return with a bottle. "What is that?" Cato snapped looking over the liquid before Chord closed the distance between them. Cato shot up into a kneeling position whenever Chord started to reach underneath his shirt. The boy quickly relaxed his shoulders and sighed through his nose once he realized that Chord was only trying to help. He quickly removed his shirt, revealing the powerful muscles underneath. The cut was found on his ribcage and Cato hadn't even noticed it. "Don't stare." Cato quickly snapped as he laid himself down on the sleeping bag, Putting his hands behind his head as he got comfortable.

As Cato laid there he almost looked fragile and this was uncharacteristic. He hadn't relaxed since the start of the games but here in the tent with Chord, He was able to ease his muscles and just rest his eyes. The blond's body was thickly muscled and defined from years of training at the academy. He looked at Chord through his eye lashes, a side of his lip curled into a smile. "You're staring." He said calmly, his breath coming gently into his bare muscular torso. "Better not make this hurt, I'll kill you." Cato threatened though his threats were laced with an almost affectionate tone.

The blond tensed the moment the salve made contact with his skin and it made him shiver at first. Chord's hands were built for handling wires and keyboards, not for rubbing Salve on bigger, muscular men. But, He was still doing a good job. Cato rested his head on the soft fabric of his bed roll and let the effects of the salve kick in. Immediately he could feel the cuts healing up with each passing breath. Cato unconsciously reached over and took Chord's hand into his own. It was a silent thank you for all that he had done. Just as the blond was relaxed Chord mentioned the bombs, causing the muscled blond to groan in disapproval. "Right when I was getting comfortable." He hissed at the boy as he grabbed his bloodied shirt and smacked him upside the head before leaving the tent.

Cato walked over to the supply pile and found a shovel or two. Cato wandered beside the columns they had been standing on and kicked at them before digging into the ground. In a matter of minutes he had dug up the first bomb and tossed the metal plate toward Chord. "Is that it?" Cato asked Wiping sweat from his brow as he made his way to the second column. "Get over here and help." Cato snapped at Marvel whom was standing by and watching. The two boys soon had the bombs dug up while Glimmer and Clove watched on in interest. "Oh, boys. Too bad we don't have refreshments for you." Clove said teasingly as she walked toward one of the metal plates and looked it over before looking at Chord. "How do they even work?" She asked before Cato walked over, His shirt now damp with sweat.

"I don't know, I need a shower." The blond said as he rummaged throughout the supply piles and found a dull orange shirt and a thick gray jacket. Marvel just eased up and started toward camp whenever Cato cut him off and gestured toward the pile of mines. "We're putting them around the supplies; Chord said it'd be a good idea." The blond said as he grabbed a few mines and started toward the pile.

After they had dug holes to place the mines in, it was time to watch Chord activate them. Cato stood over him whilst he worked, His head cocked to the side in curiosity. Here in the arena his skills were put to the test, but with these bombs the boy was able to show off his skills. "You did great." Cato cooed in a hushed voice as he walked past the boy and back toward his tent. His muscles glistened in the pale light of dawn and the fabric of his shirt clung to his massive form.

**Chord** blushed when Cato realized that his eyes had been relentless in keeping contact with his body, but who could blame him? It made dying a little easier to know he could have a good memory to think about at the end."Sorry."he spoke awkwardly, ready to change the subject. He then watched Cato as he walked out of the tent, then realizing that his death would mean that he would no longer get to see Cato, but he thought it would be okay if Cato could live, and that's when he decided that he would do whatever he could to keep Cato, to keep him in the games until Cato won, possibly even taking his own life. Cato called out to him and he left his trance, following his voice outside.

He watched as Cato dug out the bombs, only making it harder to resist him as he showed off his physical assets. It was like Cato was a show that was at the best part, and Chord didn't want to look away. Clove asked how they work, but he decided to wait til he could tell them all since it would be best if everyone heard so they wouldn't die. Marvel started helping Cato and they were quickly done with the bombs, and began bringing them over, digging holes where Chord pointed out. He felt a sense of accomplishment and happiness that Cato took a notice to him.

"So here is what you guys basically need to do."he looked back to Cato, it was a bit awkward and he played it off like he was looking around."Just don't step where any of the bombs are placed, you will detonate them and you will die. They're also place far enough so only one will go off at time, unless some rubble hits the others the supplies will be safe."he walked over to a bomb and set it in the pit, then he pulled a wire loose and twisted the end of it and pushed it into an open spot on the outside, a sound beeped and that meant the bomb was hot, or activated. He then did it to rest and made sure everyone knew where they were."Be careful."he mouthed to Cato.

**Cato** lifted his brows whenever Chord mouthed to him from beside him. He placed his hands on his hips and waited till Chord was standing to ruffle his hair. He had almost been afraid of the boy accidentally setting off a mine and blowing himself to bits. Now he was relieved that the boy still had two hands to call his own. The other careers settled into camp and relaxed for a few hours. They would resume their hunt and push into the woods at a later hour, this time with the help of Peeta Mallark. As he returned to the tent he peeled off his shirt and tossed it into the corner, standing shirtless for a moment. He looked over his shoulder, hoping that Chord was looking. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way Chord's soft fingers felt against his hardened muscles. The muscles in his back were cut and defined in such a way that you would think Cato was sculpted out of marble.

Just as quickly as the show began he donned his new shirt and sat near the door. "That was good work you did." Cato said to Chord, Knowing now that the boy wouldn't leave his side. Until they made out for Katniss it was time for a nap and Cato did so in relative comfort. "Chord." He said in a sleepy voice as he glanced out at the boy through heavy lidded eyes. "Come in here. I told you not to lie out there anymore" He said, His voice gruff and worn with tire.

**Chord** felt the warm hand of Cato brush his head, it must have been a sign that he like what he thought of because it sure made Chord happy. He followed timidly behind Cato, he was walking normally but no one looked normal behind someone so perfect as Cato. Cato took off his shirt and, luckily, Chord wasn't staring too intently because he was able to avert his gaze when Cato looked back at him, but he was sure Cato saw.

He was just as happy as he was upset to see Cato put his shirt back on, upset, because, well you know, and happy because it was easier to look at his eyes with his shirt on."Thank you." Chord said, his smile beaming away from Cato, he couldn't let him know how happy his admiration made him. He watched Cato lay down and figured he was tired himself, even though he didn't even do any work. He lay down but was interrupted as Cato called out for him to come in, and, still unable to resist his words because of the still lingering fear, he walked in. This time he didn't leave any space, he lay just like the night before and acted as if nothing had happened, but he was secretly feeling what Cato made most people feel.

**During** the interviews Chord hadn't made much of a name for himself, But Cato had been paying attention. His suit was bright yellow that was probably made to elicit thoughts of electricity and electrical things. Cato actually thought it was very annoying. But, the boy had proven himself up on the stage and though it was obvious that he was nervous he made Caesar laugh a few times. Whenever Chord joined him for another nap the larger boy turned over onto his side.

He let a hand slide up his waist before it settled on his hip bone, drawing circles over it with his thumbs. He should've pushed away and forgotten the boy, but he couldn't do that now. He needed Chord as much as the smaller boy needed him. He didn't know if he could promise Chord a spot beside him while the tributes thinned out. But, He could ensure that the boy was safe for now. He leaned in and affectionately nuzzled into the boy's cheek before pulling away and erasing the smile from his face. He had to ensure that any given affection was spread far and thin. It was already bad that he felt so connected to the boy, it was just another burden he didn't need. "Get to bed." Cato ordered as he shut his eyes for the night.

**Chord** felt a little weird as Cato moved his hand on him, but it felt right, like it fit, as if one plug was being put into another and finally joining. What did confuse him was when Cato's face touched his; it was like what he did to his coat back home whenever it got cold. Everything around him was against him and he would hide in the warmth of his coat, nuzzling the fur in hopes to shut out the outside. That's what Cato was doing, and he now just realized it, because what he did was not a regular gesture in any district. Was Cato using Chord as his coat? It was things like this that truly troubled him, because he was clueless at getting down to the bottom of things, but being confused over Cato was probably best. You can't lose what you don't have.

Cato was somehow pulling Chord in while pushing him away, there was affection in his voice, but not intentionally, and there was softness in his touch, that people probably overlooked. On the outside Cato was tough, the hunting skills to kill whatever he wanted to a body to back it up, but on the inside he probably just wanted to someone to love and to love him. That was the weird thing about Chord, he could peel the strips of someone like a machine and find out what made them tick, but he had no idea how to execute what he learned. Chord rolled over on his side, following Cato's command."Remember when you asked me if you scared me, and I didn't answer?" he asked still rolled away."You don't." the silence lingered in the air and Chord didn't really know what he meant by what he said, but it just flowed out.


	2. The Memento

Chapter Two! This one is a little slow, but it gets everything moving and has a lot of cute moments. Keep reading because Chapter 3 will put you in for a surprise.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>In the<strong> morning light Cato was the first to wake. During the night the canon tore through the sky and interrupted his sleep. Eleven were dead on the first night. He had been the murderer of several and felt nothing toward them. They were a stepping stone on the way to glory. So whe was too tired hat if he had to break a few hands on his way there? This is what he had been training for since he could remember. After the symbol of the capitol faded out of the sky Cato looked over his shoulder at Chord and pictured his face too, up in the night time sky. Cato readied his supplies for another hunt and wore his sword on his hip. The other careers had woken and prepared themselves as well.

"You're getting too close to that kid." Clove said as she passed him, A look of scrutiny in her brown eyes. Cato silently agreed but remained silent as he laced up his hiking boots and leaned into his tent.

"Chord, Get up. We're moving out." Cato said as he placed a canteen of water and a leather pouch of dried meats for the boy. The muscular blond knelt outside of the tent, Peering in at his tired lover. "So, How'd you sleep last night?"

**Chord** rolled over when Cato got out of the bed, he was really sleepy and didn't notice it. He heard talking outside when he did awake, something between Cato and Clove, but didn't hear the conversation so he just ignored the sound and rested his head into the bed roll. He looked up when Cato broke his almost-sleep, it was worse that what he said was him having to get up and move, but that was just his attitude every morning. He sat up, his hair not much altered from sleep and his clothes looking about the same as the day before. Chord took a sip from the canteen and didn't bother with the meat, he wasn't feeling hungry and he could just save it for later, probably to give it to Cato whenever he thought he would be hungry.

He looked to Cato who knelt into the tent.

"It was okay, had a.. dream." he was going to say a bad dream but he didn't want to worry Cato, especially with what it was about. He dreamed that Cato was walking through the woods during the games and that he was sliced in half by a trap and he was forced to watch it, over and over as the dreamed replayed through his mind.

"So let's go." Chord said. He was trying to avoid any question on the dream and was ready to just move out and face his death. He stepped out of the tent and tried not to catch any of the other career's suspicions, but they had probably been talking about how he was sleeping around Cato and that it wouldn't be good for Chord. "Where are we exactly going?"

**"We're going** Katniss hunting." Cato said as he watched Chord stir and rise out of the bed roll. He didn't bother asking the boy about the dream he had. "Where'd she go, Lover boy?" Cato asked Peeta whom met his gaze with an unreadable face. "She went this way." He said, pointing toward the dark foliage around them. Cato licked his lips, readying the carnal beast inside of him for a good hunt. In the act of planning and organization, He had found purpose and reassurance. The death of Katniss Everdeen would offer diversion and pleasure. Cato wouldn't have to worry about anyone else with her gone. Clove, Glimmer and Marvel would be very easy to get rid of. He had won their trust and just like that, they would be dead. But Chord, He had derailed his plans. "Slow poke." Glimmer said in a playful lilt as she passed Cato, Flicking her blond hair out at him as she passed. Cato offered her a sly grin in reply and followed with Chord by his side.

"I take it you've never been out hunting?" The blond asked the smaller boy as he hopped over a fallen tree and turned around to wait for Chord. "In district two, they have simulations. This forest is almost like home to me." Cato said as he and the boy trailed the pack. "Than again, I can conquer any terrain." The blond male said with a confident look in his eyes. "Unless we're putting together computer monitors. Then you'll have me beat." Cato said as he watched Peeta move through the forest.

They came to a river and Cato ran forth to inspect it, Leaving Peeta and Chord toward the back. The blond spotted the brunette in the lake and immediately howled in excitement. "There she is!" Cato announced to the career pack whom clamored and rushed toward her. Katniss was quick and ran up the bank, Leaving the career pack in her tracks. "Don't let her get away." Clove hissed as she brandished her knives, Throwing them toward Katniss only to miss her by a centimeter.

"Wait till she slows down. She can't run forever." Marvel added, Deciding to save his spear till he had a better shot. Katniss easily scaled a tree and left the pack below her. "Shoot here, Glimmer." Cato said, Glancing toward the blond whom readied her weapon and shot. Cato growled in annoyance and started to climb the tree, getting a good distance up before dropping to the floor and gritting his teeth.

"Just set up camp here, She can't stay up there forever." Peeta said as he glanced toward Cato for approval. The blond rolled his blue eyes and nodded, "You're taking first watch, Peeta." Cato said as he sheathed his blade and settled himself against the tree, Biting down on his bottom lip in frustration. Glimmer and Marvel glanced up into the tree whilst Clove sat beside Cato, Tossing her blade into a nearby lizard without as much as a second glance.

"Frustrated?" She asked, "You have no idea." Cato said, as he glanced over at Chord and stood. "Take another walk with me." He ordered as he clipped the boy with his shoulder and started into the woods.

**Chord** followed Cato swiftly from behind, Cato had some new beast inside him and Chord definitely did not want to be in the way of him. Maybe this is what he talked about, having that scary side about him that made him who he was, that thing you thought whenever you first saw Cato. It was weird, knowing Cato had the intense, bestial side to him that could curdle your blood and the soft, caring side that Chord could sleep next to and find safety in him. He followed timidly, from behind Cato looked exactly the same, and their was his arm that was spread across his body last night, but in front, was the scary face that had stared him down in the beginning and the rough body that could tear through a tree. Chord sighed and walked around the pond that everyone had jumped into so readily.

He looked ahead at the shriek of a voice and saw Katniss, for some reason Cato had this big need to kill her, but he didn't think much, the sooner she was dead, the sooner the games would end and he wouldn't have to see the scary Cato anymore, if he could even make it that far. He started running and caught up to the others who surrounded a tree, he looked up and saw Katniss in the tree. The others tried to get her down, but they couldn't, and it definitely made Cato mad. Peeta offered for a camp to be set up and everyone agreed. Cato then called for Chord to follow and, before he could say anything, he was being led away by him.

"You okay?" Okay, so Cato scared Chord, but it wasn't the scared because of fear, but because of how foreign he was. He was scared that Cato was such an intimidating force that could cradle him the one second and rip someone to shreds the next. He walked up, side by side to him, hoping he would calm down.

**Cato** never realized when he was flying off of the handle. When he was enraged his thinking ceased to exist and he became an insatiable beast. Cato could still feel his heart beating rapidly in his ears and no matter how hard he tried to calm himself nothing was working.

"Does it look like I'm okay? She got away, Again." Cato said as they came to the river where they had found her. He took off his shoes and dunked his feet in, Letting the cold water calm his nerves. Cato rested his head in his palms for a moment or two before looking up into the fake sky. "I wonder how they do that." He said, watching an electrical current shoot through the clouds before he glanced down at Chord and tugged the smaller boy beside him. It really was unfair that Cato could just tug Chord every which way without much resistance.

"Can you do stuff like that?" The blond asked, deciding to find out more about the smaller boy beside him. He wrapped an arm around the brunette and closed the distance between them until their sides were touching.

**Chord** thought Cato didn't look okay, well just the way he was responding to not being able to get Katniss, he still looked handsome on the outside. He had accepted the thought of Cato being attractive, there was no point in ignoring it anymore and he was glad to have accepted it. He sat down on the rock as well and was pulled in by Cato. It was different, letting himself be dragged by him, but it made everything easier, he would just let Cato take control and not care whatever happened. Cato wrapped his arm around him and Chord leaned in, resting his head on Cato's shoulder.

"I don't think I could, but I know it was probably invented in our district. I like explosives a lot more." That was the weird thing about Chord, he was somewhat small and not intimidating, but with a bomb he could blow anything up. "So what did you do when you were home, besides train for the games?" he wanted to know more about Cato. Chord wanted to get some kind of read on Cato, an understanding of more than just the scary side of him.

**Cato** smiled toward the boy beside him as he rested his cheek against his broad shoulder. "Explosives, Huh? I knew you had a wild side." The blond said as he looked over the boy's features. Why was he so attached to this boy? There's was a relationship of sweet nothings and promises that would only be broken with the passage of time. For Cato, It was about feeling calm and collected. With Chord everything seemed to move at a slow and relaxing place and Cato favored this in comparison to the hellish speed of district two. If you weren't strong, you were destined for scrutiny and teasing. Thankfully Cato had been born as a prime example of everything you should be, and he relinquished that role.

"Well, I hung out with friends." Cato answered as he glanced down at Chord and bravely kissed into his temple. The kiss was soft and fleeting and immediately Cato felt his shoulders relieve themselves of tension. "There isn't much to do outside of the academy. I learned how to make my own sword. But they wouldn't let me bring it in." Cato said as he glanced down into the water and stretched his toes in the cold liquid. "What did you bring from district three?" Cato asked, His own memento was a silver necklace that now hung around his neck.

**Chord** blushed, "I didn't know you had a soft side." he said sweetly as Cato kept Chord close, Chord only wishing he could move closer and never leave his side. Then Chord felt it, the intense urge to not be sucked in, and to get out of everything. He remembered at home when there was an alarm and everyone was ushered to be quartered into a room, he felt so panicked that he had to get out. He started to feel a bit jittery and restless but he was quickly stopped. Cato must have felt like showing his soft side because he kissed his temple, and it felt so inviting and so serene that their environment didn't feel like the arena, it felt like the wild and like they were free. Then Chord calmed down, his body felt peaceful and he didn't mind giving everything up.

Chord looked at Cato's necklace, a bright silver an it rivaled the shininess of a sword, but maybe that's just what he was thinking. Chord thought it was cute. "I didn't bring anything, I don't have much and I told my parents I didn't want to bring something because, well, it wouldn't come back." His words felt solemn, but nothing about him changed, he said the words so smoothly and it was like second nature. Chord had now accepted the idea of his death. He touched Cato's necklace and felt the metal between his fingers. He moved his hand back. They would probably have to go back to the camp soon so no one got suspicious.

**Cato** looked over Chord for an immeasurable moment, His blue eyes filling with a sympathetic shine. When you lived in District two you were never told you wouldn't make it out alive. It was pounded into your head over and over again and even the thought of dying here seemed so absurd to him. But this boy had no hopes, He was sure of his death and this pained Cato.

"Remind me to make you a necklace out of leaves." Cato added as his lips curled into half a smile. He would numb Chord's doubts and worries for the time being. "Or bark, But that'd be too scratchy." Cato said as he playfully raked his nails across Chord's neck before standing up and pulling Chord up by the nape of his neck. When they returned to the camp Cato glanced up into the tree before sitting down on a boulder and starting a conversation with Marvel. The sun was crawling high up into the sky, blanketing the woods in a soft orange light. The blond couldn't help but notice how Chord's brunette hair almost glimmered in this lighting. He quickly glanced away whenever Marvel started speaking again.

"So what is it you're doing here anyway?" Clove asked Chord, Nearly sliding out of nothing beside him. The girl had acid in her voice, Obviously annoyed with Cato's decision to get so involved with the boy. In the distance Cato had made a fire with the help of Marvel and now sat in front of it, Absent mindedly playing with one of Glimmer's braids.

**Chord's** spine tingled when Cato's hand brushed down his neck, it was surprising but it felt good. "Will do." Chord said, making sure that he wouldn't forget. He laughed when Cato made a joke, probably the first one of his life. They walked back to camp and joined in with everyone, Chord sitting alone since he didn't want disturb anything that was going on and Cato was busy with Marvel. Then the hair on his neck stood and he saw Clove. She was small, but still big for her size, intimidating to anyone who didn't already face death.

"Nothing." he said calmly and honestly, partially because he didn't what he was doing and that he was actually doing nothing. "You?" he asked in return, maybe she could affect his life in one way, hopefully not the way of death, but something. He saw Cato messing with Glimmer's hair, it annoyed him and made him envious, and it hit him. Is this what it was like, feeling something other than general happiness or no emotion at all? He didn't like it.

**Clove** lifted her brows in surprise to Chord's response. She didn't expect the boy to be so bold with a girl whom could end his life in a split second. "The same." She answered as she looked the boy over, Noting the tiny sliver of jealousy that washed over his face. Clove, like her partner in crime was a hunter at heart. Any little sign of emotion shown by Chord was picked up by Clove and she could use and hold against him later. Cato looked up to catch Chord looking at him and he offered a fleeting smile before pulling the band out of Glimmer's hair, earning a playful smack from the girl.

"They have such great chemistry." Clove said with a sly grin on her face as she crossed her arms underneath his chest. The girl knew this would tug at Chord's strings. Cato and Chord might've thought they were being smooth, But Clove had seen them cuddled up with one another in their tents. "Now it looks like you have to watch your back, in more ways than one." She whispered as she passed the boy and made herself comfortable. The rest of the career pack made themselves comfortable around the fire. When everyone was ready for bed the blond quickly snuffed out the last of the fire and sat in front of it. The fire danced across his handsome features, illuminating his face and giving his eyes an orange-ish glow. "You've been quiet tonight, Chord." The blond said, Glancing toward Chord as he pulled the boy near him.

**Chord** tried not to pay much attention to Clove, she immediately came off as an instigator and probably found pleasure in the misfortune of others, more mentally than physically though. He looked over to Glimmer when Clove mentioned Cato's "attraction" to her. He may have known her plan, but she was devilishly good at her mind games. He was glad she left though, anymore of her words and he might have the believed them, more than he already did. Everyone was settling down and Chord didn't feel like sleeping, at least not yet, he felt restless and confused, but he wanted to talk to Cato.

Glimmer had walked away and now Cato and Chord were finally alone. "Just be-..." Then he was interrupted when Glimmer reappeared, falling into Cato's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck with a playful. Cato played it off and went with it, but Chord felt hurt. Hurt that he immediately throw her off, or kill her, killing her would have been okay. "I'm gonna..." he said softly. He didn't finish his sentence and he stood up and walked into the woods behind him, not looking back at Cato and the fire. It felt so awkward, he guess it must have always felt awkward because he always knew it was too good to be true. That must have been it, it was all too good to be true. Cato was too good to be true. A tear fell out of the corner of his eye and he wiped it quickly, sucking down the tears and not letting them surface.

**Cato** greeted Glimmer with a smile. She was easy to talk to, and she was easy on the eyes. "You aren't sleepy?" The blond asked the girl whom shook her head. "Not enough to go to bed." Glimmer said, her pristine blue eyes twinkled in the pale moonlight. "Did chasing after Katniss not get you tired?" Cato asked as he watched Chord wandering off into the woods in the corner of his blue eyes. "It got me annoyed." Glimmer said as she sat down beside Cato and watched the embers of the fire dance about.

"I know the feeling." Cato said as Glimmer gave him a weak smile and slipped over by Marvel, Curling up beside him. He watched as Marvel wrapped an arm around them and they slipped into eachother. Cato glanced around for Chord and realized he was still in the woods. Didn't the boy know he could get hurt? The blond stood and looked about the moonlit forest for any signs of the boy, Upon spotting him he walked up behind Chord and threw him over his shoulder.

"Where'd you go?" The blond asked as he spun Chord around playfully before setting him down infront of him. Cato looked over the boy's features, wiping a tear from his eye. The boy must've been terrified for his life. Chord had been so good at covering everything up with his short and blunt answers and it had finally proven too much. "Don't cry, Chord. I'm right here." He said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a good squeeze before wrapping him tightly in his arms.

**Chord** was surprised Cato had caught up to him so quickly but he was surprised that he was know thrown over his shoulder, a cute attempt that Chord didn't feel in the mood for. He was spun around and it made him more nauseous than him wanting for Cato to continue. Cato's dullness was finally coming out, he was softening Chord because Cato was actually trying to comfort him, and it would have worked, if Cato wasn't the one who uneased him. He was wrapped in his arms and let Cato take over for a moment, it was a lot easier to just let him take over and carry him around everywhere, but Chord was starting feel that he was more of a burden than a carry-on. He'd always been a burden, adding on to the full load of Cato and making it harder for him to live up to his district's high standards.

Chord leaned out a little of the hug, obviously surprising Cato who's grip wasn't planned on being loosened. "I bet you're there for Glimmer, too." Chord said that a bit harshly. It was unfair to Cato, to corner him with such a ridiculous thing that didn't make sense, but it did to Chord. Clove warned him about Glimmer and he always had the smallest amount of doubt in Cato, he couldn't help it, thinking there was something wrong about everyone, but he knew he'd find it.

"I guess I won't be first in another thing. " He was fully out of the hug now and was looking off into the dark woods. He was never going to be first in the games, and even if he was, he was going to make it so Cato won, so he put his efforts into being first in Cato's eyes, obviously he wasn't good enough for that either.

**Cato** thought nothing of just how physical he was with Chord. To him the boy was so light and slender that it made Cato feel so powerful. Cato didn't think of the smaller boy as a burden. If anything the boy had reminded him of basic human emotions that were long forgotten. In district two feelings such as sympathy didn't get you anywhere. But here in the arena he had become much more than a mindless killing machine from district two. With Chord there he became another person, someone much more likable and kind. Cato wrinkled his brow whenever the subject of Glimmer came about. He had hardly spoken to the girl outside of training and ordering her around. What exactly was the boy getting at.

"Is this jealousy?" The blond asked as he looked over the boy before playfully rolling his eyes. "Why're you freaking out, Chord?" Cato asked, His voice now firm as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and forced him to face him. "When have I been apart from you?" The blond asked, Searching Chord's face for any flicker or emotion.

**Chord** was a little surprised of how he was acting, he never got upset about anything, ever, period. Cato gave him the ability to use the emotions he suppressed all his life, it's not that he wasn't allowed to show them, but he never had anyone to feel the emotions, no was different. Jealousy was one that he didn't even know, now was the first and he wasn't prepared to ignore its nagging call to doubt Cato. Then what Cato asked annoyed him. "You would be too." Chord said trying not to look at him, knowing he would immediately give out his little rebellion when he met the fierce, penetrating eyes of Cato. Then what he was avoiding happened, Cato's treacherous arms pulled him in and their eyes met, almost staring blankly.

The two hadn't been apart since the games the started, they were close on their pedestals and Chord wasn't that far off when he was hiding. They ate together, slept together, and ran together, they were almost attached at the hip. Cato's arms didn't leave from Chord's shoulders until chord fell into Cato's chest and he started to cry, not balling, but a few tears that he wasn't strong enough to cry. Cato made him want to feel stronger and crying was definitely something a strong person would do.

"S-Sorry." Chord said, apologizing wasn't strong either, it was a weak thing to do, or at least he figured Cato thought so. He wrapped his arms around Cato's body under Cato's arms and he didn't care whatever Cato thought about it, because it felt nice in Cato's protection. He was feeling tired but something kept him awake, probably the feeling of not wanting to leave Cato.

**Cato** now realized Chord's feelings and what they entitled, bearing a wild, unbearable feeling of hope. He had needed a miracle, and here, Cato imagined, His miracle was: This boy from district three that stared up at him with such scrutiny that the mighty tribute almost faltered. Cato saw the warm, raw emotions in the boy's eyes – It seemed so foreign that he couldn't help but brush a thumb over his cheek bone. Cato never had time for emotion back in district two. Instead he had turned his own stores of devotion toward the academy, where they proved more useful, where it was better noticed. Yet, this boy had brought with him emotions that stirred deep within Cato and he wasn't sure how to deal with them. "I'd kick whoever was flirting with you in the teeth." The larger boy growled, possessively nuzzling into the boy's cheek and placing a soft kiss into his wavy hair.

The sorry threw him off. Chord had said it with such gravity, such tenderness that he didn't dismiss it immediately. He trusted him, And Chord, In turn, Trusted him in return. Cato then caught the boy and felt his own breath catch high and deep in his throat. Pity and embarrassment rooted in him for a moment. Then he reached down and wrapped his arms around Chord and held him tighter than he had before.

"You don't need to cry, Chord." Cato assured him, His voice soft and lulling as one hand worked its way through the boy's wavy hair. "It's going to be okay," The larger boy said softly as Cato slid a hand beneath the boy and felt up his shirt, Resting a hand on the small of his back. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to get you home." Cato assured him as he brought the boy's eyes up to his own where he placed a kiss on his forehead. It killed him to feel this way about this boy. Years of training had gone down the drain in favor of some boy he hardly knew, but he didn't care. In the boy he saw a deep and surprising sympathy that shook him to his core. And that was enough for the elder tribute to sacrifice even himself.

"C'mon, Let's go lay down." Cato said as he released the boy but glanced back at him, offering his hand for the boy to take.

**Chord** blushed, Cato had made everything okay, actually, with a just a few words and the sensation of his touch. He remembered his earlier promise to not worry about what was happening and just himself give into his feelings for Cato, because they were definitely there. He was not going to worry about killing, or surviving, but just about Cato. Chord believed what Cato said, he could have said anything and Chord would have believed him. Cato would have most likely killed someone trying to take claim over his own possession, Chord wasn't necessarily something someone could own, but if Cato was the possessor, he would let it slide. "I bet." Chord said hugging tighter into Cato as he kissed his head.

Cato's words were the calmest thing he had ever heard, everything he said was an attempt to soothe and the way he said them it was like they weren't force and he had talked like that all his life. "Home?" Chord thought as Cato said he would bring him there. Did he mean to say camp? Because there wasn't really a home for him anymore, District 3 would never be seen again and now his home was... was Cato. He took Cato's outstretched hand. "Okay." They walked back to the camp, but no one seemed to notice them except for Peeta. Clove wasn't seen and Glimmer and Marvel must have gone to bed, Peeta didn't want to give attention to himself so he quickly looked away. He laid into the bedroll they shared the night before, calling Cato to lay down next to him.

**Cato** quickly glanced over at Peeta and tossed him a glare. The baker quickly glanced away, leaving Cato and Chord in peace for now. The muscular blond glanced up into the tree and noted the faint and distant beeping that lofted throughout the air. Great, she got a parachute. Cato doubted he would ever get one. The Careers were left to their own devices and were usually capable of doing well on their own. Cato glanced down to find Chord lying on the ground waiting for him. The blond laid himself down beside Chord and worked an arm behind his head.

"I guess I'll be your pillow for tonight." Cato whispered against Chord's neck as he shut his blue eyes. Cato could feel Chord's breathing cycle throughout his body. The calm intake and the long exhales, it felt nice to know that he brought this boy comfort. And with that on his mind, He drifted off into sleep.

**Chord **blushed when Cato cuddle up next to him and spread himself out so Chord could sleep on him. He rested his head on Cato's upper chest, just under his shoulder, and leaned into him. He didn't feel that cold, but the warmth Cato gave him was for more than just shutting out the cold, it was for resting his body and shutting out the awful arena. He looked up at Cato who had already fallen asleep, his deep breathing now lulling him to sleep as he rocked by Cato's body, his stomach gently caressing him as his stomach moved up and down with each breath. He felt so hopeless that he was being pulled in by such a savage beast, but nothing was aching to resist him, either his organs were giving up because of the games or his body was so intent on making Cato his for as long as he could, and he would. He pulled his arm to rest over Cato, signifying to any watchers that Cato was his, and that's when it him. He may not have brought something from home, but Cato became his memento.


	3. The Lake

Chapter Three! I hope you guys are liking this, I'm having so much fun writing it I just can't stop. All I can say about Chapter 4 is be prepared.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Cato<strong> and Chord had remained in place throughout the night and were unfortunate enough to be lying just below a tracker jacker nest. Katniss, with the help of Rue, cut the Hive down from the tree, where it toppled atop of the sleeping career pack. The hive exploded, expelling thousands of angry bees. Cato immediately shot up and grabbed Chord, Shoving him away to safety. Cato swatted at a few of the wasps before they could bite him, but he didn't escape without getting a few stings in the process. Glimmer had been engulfed by the wasps and her screams pierced her ears, But Cato couldn't stop for her. Clove had escaped with both Marvel and Chord, They would likely return to the camp. Cato ran for some time too, but stopped immediately when he heard Peeta yelling for Katniss to run. That traitorous little bastard, He knew he should've killed him when Glimmer suggested it. Peeta was caught off guard by the monstrous boy whom came charging at him. His blade dug into the boy's thigh, but the tracker jacker venom made it so that Peeta had transformed into a large black mass that enveloped him. The boy fell back, allowing the baker to get away and to safety. Cato howled in anger and stood, He was glad to have found the career camp and when he did he crumpled on his sleeping bag. His arm had several bites and was swollen as a result. Clove knelt down to him, Undoing a thing of medicine and applying it to the wounds. And the boy, in his venom induced state couldn't think straight.

"Did we make it back?" Cato asked, half of his face pressed into his bed roll. "Everyone expect Glimmer." Clove said causing the blond to groan in defeat. "I've already slathered this stuff on Marvel and your boy toy." She said as she stood and left the boy with himself. Cato forced himself up onto his elbows and looked out to the camp. Marvel was laying over in the shade of a tree and Chord was nowhere to be seen.

**Chord** woke up the next meaning to hear an annoying buzzing and the pull of Cato's arm. He was up and running in less than a second and didn't need someone tell him something had happened. He felt a sting on his right arm but kept running, he didn't look since it felt menial and didn't want to stop til he was in the clear. He felt Cato's hand leave his and almost went to follow except a nagging sense in his head was screaming that Cato would be mad if he didn't get to safety first.

He made it to camp and only saw Clove and Marvel. Glimmer must have not made it and Cato... was probably just trying to prank him or something, at least he hoped. He finally saw Cato come groggily walking out of the woods, covered in only a few stings thankfully. He determined it was some type of bee because he saw fly around him earlier. He looked to his own sting and noticed some black thing and pulled, which was followed by some gross looking purple liquid come out, even though it didn't seem real. Clove came up to him and started putting something on the bump, and it quickly eased the pain, go figure, Clove fixed something.

She moved over to Cato and did the same thing. Then something scared, his eyes felt like they were being fake again but what he saw was all too real. He stood up and saw Cato being dragged into the woods by Katniss and Peeta. He screamed, but no sound came out and he followed them into the woods. Everything faded away and all he saw now was a small clearing in the woods and his eyes felt okay again. He dismissed the thought because he couldn't face it and walked back to the camp and walked to Cato. He almost cried to see him there and mostly okay. "I think we should rest, these stings do horror to your eyes." he said lifting Cato to his feet.

**Cato** lazily opened his eyes whenever Chord appeared. The boy was alright, and he could rest easily. "Hey, you're here." Cato said as he slid his thumb over his lips, offering him a groggy smile. Cato reached out and wrapped an arm around the boy, letting the drowsy effect of the bites wipe over him. When he awoke it was later that night and he quickly shot up and out of his tent. Where had Glimmer gone? It was then that the canon sounded and Glimmer's angelic face was shown in the nighttime sky. She looked beautiful even then with the stars acting as a crown. Cato sat down on his bottom and looked behind him at Chord.

"You're okay?" The male asked as he crawled over to Chord like he was some sort of Lion. "I was gonna get so mad at you yesterday if you didn't run." He said as he let himself fall beside Chord, Sliding a hand up his shirt to feel over his slender stomach. "I did get peeta. Sliced him right on the leg, I doubt he'll make it two days." Cato said with a proud grin on his face.

**Chord** woke up, the last thing he remembered was seeing Cato's face and then he was out, the sting must have not been from a normal bee because there were a lot of side effects. He liked waking up in Cato's arms, that was something he knew was real and would still have liked as a hallucination. It was dark outside and he saw Glimmer's face in the sky, the cannon must have woke him up. That was a nice sight to see, something refreshing in the games. Glimmer was gone and now there wasn't anyone else in his way from making sure Cato would be his. His sting started to tingle but he dismissed it since it wasn't that bad.

"I'm fine, and I know. I was gonna go back but, I know you didn't want me to. "He sat up as well. Cato talked about getting Peeta in the leg with a sense of confidence, Chord would have never felt the same but it was different with Cato. That's how his life was, trained to hurt people, but Chord tried not to care. They were put in there and whatever kept Cato alive was worth it. "Good job." Chord said trying to sound cute and up Cato's masculinity. He figured he would like that, and Chord was still feeling a little sleepy so not much registered.

**Cato** smiled down at Chord whenever he complimented him. Cato had a large ego and when fed it made the boy relish and press into whatever was giving into him. The blond's hand explored Chord's slender frame, Feeling over his slender skin with a small tired smile. "You're so handsome, Chord." He cooed down at the smaller boy as he crawled atop of the boy and sat in his lap, looking down at him.

"You think I'm handsome too, Right?" Cato said, the venom was stroking his ego and Chord was going to help him. He ground himself down into the smaller boy with lustful blue eyes. "Because you're so handsome." He said as he leaned down and nuzzled into his neck.

**Chord** blushed but he felt a bit nervous when Chord's hand traced his stomach. His hand that cut deep into the leg of Peeta was so softly caressing him and making his spine tingle. Chord said with a smiled as Cato sat over him. "No, you're more than handsome." he wasn't good at flirting, he had never done it before so he was one hundred percent inexperienced in yet another thing. Cato's lips met Chord's neck and Chord felt extremely uncomfortable, not because he didn't trust Cato or anything like that, well maybe since the venom was still coursing through him, but also because of the cameras and that it would make Cato extremely vulnerable.

"I think we should get some sleep, Cato." he moved his legs in as Cato's faced moved to a frown against it. He obviously wanted to keep cuddling but Chord felt too tired and it just felt wrong to do anything at all in the woods, they hadn't even kissed. Kissing. Chord never had a kiss before but Cato probably got whoever he wanted back home, which made him jealous, but he didn't need to feel that so he pushed it down. "We need to sleep off these bites so lay down." He walked Cato over to their bed roll and laid him down and laid next to him, he kept trying to talk about how they needed to stay up all night and cuddle but Chord somehow resisted and got them settled down.

**Chord's**supple skin felt like a soft pillow underneath his touch, And Cato couldn't get enough of it. He took a deep whiff of the smaller boy and purred into his ear. The blond wasn't normally so upfront and aggressive with his advances but the tracker jacker venom had made him another person. "Sleep?" Cato asked, a look of annoyance quickly washing over his features. "I don't want to sleep." He said as Chord laid them both down without as much as a struggle from Cato.

In this vulnerable state Chord could've pulled him anywhere and he would've followed with minimal struggle. All Cato did was grown in defeat and lay beside his Lover, Wrapping a strong arm around him as he slept. During the night the muscular blond would tighten his grip on Chord, Almost as if the blond had dreamt of losing him in some way. But, in reality his dreams were relatively peaceful. He dreamt he had met Chord outside of the academy and spoke to him for a moment before leaving. If only.

In the morning Cato woke and was back to his regular self. He pulled himself away from Chord and walked out into the cool morning air. Clove and Marvel were fast asleep, leaving the larger male with his thoughts for a moment. There were at least ten of them left, and in a few days they would all be dead. Killed by his hand, or torn apart by Clove. Marvel hadn't done much and would easily be disposed of when the time came.

Thresh and the red headed girl from district five had proven to be a problem. He had no idea how they had survived for so long – His thought process was interrupted when a canon sounded. That could've been any of the lot. He doubted it was Katniss, was it Peeta? He must've bled out. The thought made a bright smile spread across his face. But he scowled upon finding out it was the boy from district ten.

Cato sat near the fire Chord had made for them the first night and stared into the gray ashes, occasionally stirring them with a stick. He wanted to wake Chord up and bury him in questions. What was it like in district three? Working on electronics and the like? It must've been vastly different from district two, especially since it lacked the training regime. He wanted to know what made Chord act the way he did, think and talk the way he did. So, without asking Cato went over and jabbed Chord playfully in the ribs with his knuckle. "If I'm gonna wake up early, you're gonna wake up early." He informed the boy as he looked down at him with a mischievous glow in his blue eyes.

**Chord** woke up to Cato prodding him to wake up, he was having such a nice sleep that it made him turn over and try to block out Cato. "Nooo, too tired." he said in a groggy voice, still half asleep. Cato nudged him again and then Chord rolled over and looked at him. His eyes looked so happy as he looked down at him that it made him happy. He stretched his legs and arms out and yawned lightly, he wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep but Cato wouldn't like and he'd probably just drag him out, literally, or maybe throw him over his back again.

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asked as he finally stood up. He was more pulled up by Cato, but that was okay since it meant he was acting like himself again. The two were outside of the tent now and Chord, for some reason that he didn't know, wrapped his arm around Cato's and leaned into his shoulder, brushing his cheek on the sleeve of Cato's shirt.

**Cato** watched Chord stir underneath him and each time he resisted the force with which he was prodding at him would increase. The poking eased up whenever Chord finally lifted his head and greeted him with a lazy look. This boy was very different from the one he had seen in the Capitol a few days ago. The first time he had seen Chord was at the tribute parade. He looked so strange and tiny with that intricate metal hat atop of his head. But, He did shine.

"I'm glad you finally got up, Bum." Cato teased as he brushed his cheek against his sleeve. "I dunno, I was thinking of scoping out the area around us." He said as he glanced out and decided to get them ready for the day. He grabbed a bag with two towels, a canteen and a survival knife. And, Of course, Cato brought with him his sword.

"Maybe we can find some water? I'd do anything to watch you bathe." He joked as he gestured for the boy to follow him into the woods. They wandered for about five minutes before they came to a waterfall that poured into a shady spot filled with large trees. "It's nice." Cato said as he hopped down the rocks to get down to the water. "C'mon, Jump." The blond said as he turned around and opened up his arms for Chord to jump into.

**Chord** followed him around the camp and then into the words, he was still a little sleepy so he just walked lazily as they made it to a beautiful waterfall encased with tons of trees. He was still thinking about Cato wanting to see him bathe, he was glad that Cato thought about him like that, in the close sense. He was woken up by now, the smells of the woods refreshing him and making him feel like usual. Cato jumped down and Chord was urged to go to, he did and leaped into his arms. He had this real giddy smile as he was held in his arms. He landed and stood on his own now.

They walked down to the edge of the water and Chord took his shoe off and dipped it in the cold water. Cato was quick and took his shirt off and dove into the water, gracefully slicing the water and causing a little splash. Chord blushed when he was urged to get in but he told him they could just take turns. Then something wet flew up to his hand and he looked to see Cato's shorts dripping on him.

"Oh my god, Cato!" Chord said as he stood up quickly and looked away. He was blushing and he knew Cato was getting such a kick out of cutely torturing him. "Just hurry up." Chord said with a slightly delusional chuckle.

**The weather** outside was nice and crisp against his skin. With Chord's fingers intertwined with his everything almost felt perfect. Cato wasn't even thinking about the Capitol citizens that would be watching and surely gushing over the love affair between the two boy tributes. "C'mon, don't act like you don't love it." Cato said as he surfaced and shook the water out of his blond hair. His muscles glistened in the light and each popped with every movement the blond made.

"Come swim with me, Chord." Cato cooed as he splashed up at the boy playfully. "Or, I'll come up there and drag you in." He said as he started to get out of the water, stopping whenever his Apollo's belt was in full view. "C'mon, the water is fine." He said with a grin. He figured this was a chance he would never get again, and here in the arena he was willing to try anything once.

**Chord** looked back, "Trust me, I'm not acting." Chord said as he looked back when Cato started walking out of the water. He kept the short image in his head, Cato's sculpted body surfacing and stopping at the waist. He looked so nice, so handsome even in no clothing and Chord was so mad that they had to meet in such an awful place. He was almost angered by it but he couldn't protest really. Cato asked to come in and Chord was obviously going to brush it off.

"Just hurry up, Cato." he said with a cute grin as he looked back to him. He only looked to see his body again, and he was glad to get that look. His blonde hair was messy from the water and his body was reflecting the sunlight from the water on it and he looked so godlike that Chord felt so small next to him, so incomparable that it was ridiculous how Cato could be so attracted to him.

**Cato** looked up at the bashful boy on the shore and playfully glared over at him. "I asked you once, Chord. If you don't come in, I'm gonna go get you myself." The blond hollered up at the boy, growling once the boy only offered him a grin in reply. "Fine, you put this on yourself." Cato said as he jumped out of the water, wearing only his wet boxers. His muscles were now in full view. He leapt atop of the boy, catching his waist and head in his hands as they tumbled down onto the ground. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." Cato purred down at the smaller boy underneath him.

"Now, either I throw you in and get all your clothes wet, or we can enjoy a good rinse together." Cato said as he slid his hands underneath Chord's shirt and forced the fabric up and over his head. His blue eyes lit up with curiosity as the boy's slender form was revealed to him. It was very different in comparison to his own and despite this, Cato was enjoying every little inch of it. Cato lifted the boy up and over his shoulder and started down toward the water. He slid them both in and kept his arms locked tightly around the boy before diving back into the water and surfacing, shaking his wet hair toward the boy.

**Chord** was surprised to feel the soaking body get wrapped around him, his shirt stained with the imprints of Cato's arms from the water on them. "Oh my gosh, Cato, put me down!" he said when Cato pulled him into his arms. His shirt was then stripped off and he was being carried down to the water. They both dove under and Chord was surrounded by the cold water, making him shiver when he came up.

"It's so cold!" he said as he wrapped his arms to the opposite shoulder, teeth chattering and body having a slight cringe with the water. He found it really cute though, it was things like that he could only fantasize about, someone who was so fun and attractive that kept him completely entertained. He was also trying to play up his tough side since that didn't really exist, maybe someone would believe him?

"I think we're clean now, let's go back to camp." he said with an attempt at a cold, harsh tone, but it sounded more like a scary cat. He walked out of the water hoping maybe Cato would follow.

**Cato** grinned at him happily. "Should've listened to me the first time I told you to get in." Cato said as he playfully splashed his smaller lover with a wave of cold water. The boy swam over to watch Chord shivering. He couldn't help but let his lips curl into a smile. He surfaced again and playfully nipped on his neck before pulling back and floating on his back. "I dunno, you just got in." He pointed out as Chord walked out of the water. The water had made it so that the boy's clothes stuck to his skin and showed off his body. Cato quickly followed and dried himself off in the sun. He slipped his shirt on over his head and laced up his boots.

"You have a cute butt, By the way." Cato growled possessively behind the boy as he tapped the boy on the bottom with the sheath of his sword. He returned to the camp with Chord by his side to see that only Marvel had risen so far. So, they all sat and set up tarps to sit under. The sun was high in the sky, making it awfully warm in comparison to the days before. Cato lounged behind Chord whom had chosen to sit and look out to the woods, Even though the larger boy told him to just relax and lay beside him.

A large pillar of smoke rose up and out of the trees and Marvel shot up and pointed toward it, "There!, There!" He yelled as the career pack stood and made their way to it. Cato spun around on his heel to Chord whom stood to follow. He couldn't have Chord getting hurt out there, so he'd have to stay here and watch. "Just stay put, don't follow." Cato ordered as he turned to run after Clove and Marvel.

**Chord**followed Cato back to camp, thinking about the butt comment, did that mean he was looking? Chord blushed. He had plenty of reasons to be looking at Cato so attractively but Cato feeling the same was a little surprising. He got back and Cato lied down under the tarp sun roof and let himself relax as the end of the games came closer, it was a pretty weird thing to be doing but that was just what being a career meant, safety until the very end. He sat down, feeling the need to give some form of watch because they were fairly vulnerable even though they were surrounded by a hoard of weapons, none Chord knew how to use. Then Marvel shouted out something in the distance and it was a huge cloud of smoke rising from the middle of the woods. It looked extremely conspicuous but Chord didn't think saying anything would be fit.

Chord stood up with the others and followed behind Cato. He was a little surprised when he was told to stay behind, and he protested so heavily inside, if he couldn't go, who would protect Cato? "No way! I'm..." Cato shot him a look and Chord quickly gave up, deciding he wouldn't be much help anyway and not wanting to disobey Cato. The others ran off into the words and Chord sat on the ground under the tarp, deciding to just relax while he waited, he didn't feel the need to be on guard but he grabbed a spear just for safety. Maybe he could intimidate something, only, not really.

After a short while Chord heard something in the bushes across the way, but it was so menial he assumed it was some kind of animal. If they had fish then why not other things? He returned to his thoughts, but was interrupted when he heard something move around at the supplies. He walked over and saw nothing, but heard the soft tap of illusive footsteps. No one could have discovered the bombs so he dismissed it and returned to his chair.

He sat there for a few minutes when he heard an explosion. The bombs. Was someone trying to steal their stuff? Either way the bombs continued going off and Chord had to duck down for cover, shielding himself from the dirt debris that flew on top of him. He never actually thought someone would try to steal their stuff so it was a complete surprise to him. He looked at the charred remains after the bombs had all gone off and found nothing but a few knives and swords to be salvageable, which wouldn't be good for him.

**Cato's** lip immediately sparked over his teeth whenever he discovered the burning pile of sticks and shrubs. Someone was toying with them, and they had succeeded. But what had they hoped to accomplish? "Marvel, Scope the area." Cato ordered as he and Clove started back toward the camp. He froze straight in his tracks the moment a large explosion tore through the air. Cato moved faster than he ever had before, Coming into the clearing to view the destruction. Was Chord alright? What if the boy accidently slipped and hit a mine? He though back to one hunger games where a girl's token from her district slipped out and fell atop a mine. They literally had to scrape pieces of her off of the metal plate. But Chord was alive and well, And Cato saw nothing but read.

"What the hell happened?" Cato boomed over at Chord whom looked literally shaken and scared for his life. "I leave you for five seconds, and everything is gone?" He roared as he approached the boy, His fists curling as he tossed his sword aside and approached the boy, looking down at him with an angry glare. One of those fists found its way slamming across Chord's face, knocking him to ground. He looked down, angry enough to continue beating him but with enough restrain to contain it. The blond was fuming and spun around without a second glance at the boy he had been so tender to moments before. He tried to salvage what was left of the supplies and looked over to find the tarps they had set up had been left untouched and unscarred.

**Chord** fell to the ground from the punch and barely caught himself on the ground. He felt a sharp pain stinging in his stomach even after the fist hit him, it lingered, keeping his stomach clenched tight from pain. The wind was knocked out of him and he had to gasp for air as his spine felt like it was crippled into a compressed state. The worst part about the whole thing was that the pain he was feeling on the outside couldn't compare to the barrage of fists still hitting his heart. He looked up to Cato who dismissed his attention and tears rose to his eyes. How could Cato do that? Punch him so ferociously without even thinking anything of it. Had he always been so focused on the games? Chord knew he was going to die soon enough, but not by Cato this soon. He had actually preferred it be Cato who killed him, but not out of anger. He clenched his stomach again and stood up limply.

Chord knew he couldn't stay there, Cato just gave up everything they had in that one punch and Chord had no use being there. He turned and ran into the woods, not sure what to do but he knew he had to get out. The tears started coming out and he couldn't control anything at that moment. He contained his shrieks of sadness since he didn't want to be followed but the tears were relentless. He ended up at the lake from the other day and decided it would be a good enough place to calm himself down. He walked around to the edge of the water where there was a bigger rock jutting out and he crawled into the crevice. He wiped his eyes and thought he'd be okay for now, but he saw an image of Cato catching him earlier at the other end of the lake and he started to cry again. His shirt was getting a little damp and he decided to just let it happen, mainly because he couldn't stop it and wanted to have an excuse.


	4. The Cannons

Don't wanna say anything to ruin it but this is my favorite chapter so far.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Cato<strong> looked behind his shoulder as Chord ran into the woods. He figured this would have to happen eventually. He could've only promised the boy safety for so long and now with him out of the way and left to his own devices, Cato didn't have to worry anymore. He wasn't – He couldn't be – sorry. A canon sounded off in the distance and he glanced about in the forest to see Marvel being lifted up and over the trees, Followed by Rue whom floated up like a petal. Two more down, And only five more to go. Cato begrudgingly returned to his own tarp and sat underneath it as the sun crawled up into the sky.

Then the announcement was made. Any two tributes from the same districts could be crowned the winner. Which meant Clove and Cato could win this. They could, all they would have to do was take out the rest of them. But Chord? The hulking male doubted he could ever kill the boy, or hurt him more than he already had earlier. As the night fell Cato became restless. He sat up in his bedroll and glanced out into the forest. Beside him, Clove slept soundly. Cato was sitting straight up as if listening to a lecture, Tonight, Grief had his full attention.

Cato had only slept a few hours that night. He wandered out into the dark woods in search of his small companion. He searched high and low, But when his search produced nothing the blond returned to camp with a heavy heart. Waking up in the morning he felt the urge to scout the area again. Chord couldn't have gotten far on his own and no other canons had sounded off, so he was around somewhere. Clove and Chord started into the woods with what supplies they had. The other tributes were thinning out and together they would take them out. The feast was announced later that afternoon as the sun crawled up into the sky.

"I'll go get it, Watch out for Katniss and lover boy." Clove said as she gave Cato a knowing look and started off toward the cornucopia. The blond continued to wander throughout the woods, Looking under bushes and behind trees for anyone. His sword was tensed and ready to use at a moment's notice.

**Chord **had a terrible night, he wasn't accustomed to sleeping on ground, at least without some sort of cover supporting him. He wished for Cato's arm as a pillow again, but was once a pillow was now the dangerous weapon that it has always been regarded as. He spent most of the night tossing and turning with his head rested on a patch of grass. Cato was plaguing his memories, no longer as the gentle face that was trying to kiss his neck, but now as an intimidating force that he was still wanting to be close to. He pushed the thoughts out and tried to think about his initial plot, keep Cato alive. Just because Cato didn't want him anymore didn't mean Chord was going to give up, he still wanted Cato to make it out alive. He then finally got some sleep but only because he had tired himself out so strenuously from just trying to sleep.

Chord woke up to the sunshine beaming directly over his eyes and he had to cover them as he sat up. He was woken by the sound of some announcement that was not at all relevant to him, his district member was long gone and they wouldn't have survived anyway. He splashed some water in his face to wake up and started to walk through the woods to find where this "feast" was being held. He figured it would be at the cornucopia, but also thought Cato and Clove would still be there, unless they moved since there was nothing else left. Chord suddenly jumped behind a tree, he heard some heavy footsteps and didn't want to get caught. He peeked from behind the tree and saw Cato, he only saw a part of him but he knew it was him, he didn't need a face to put a name to such an individual.

Cato would still be mad at him so Chord knew he needed to run, but his feet wouldn't move. He looked down to see nothing impeding his movements, it was just himself. He took another look and this time Cato was much closer that he was sure he was seen. He wanted to move, but he couldn't and decided to just let his fate play out. Cato would kill Chord like it was intended and then he would go on and win. Chord returned his familiar thoughts of death and found it inviting like it was before, maybe he could go with the thoughts of Cato making it out of the arena, that would be nice.

**Cato** paused the moment he heard the crunching of leaves. He brandished his sword and scanned the area, waiting for any detectable signs of movement. There! He quickly leapt behind the tree with his sword, ready to strike whoever was hiding. He dropped his sword immediately upon seeing Chord. Looking at the boy now he felt a heavy wave of guilt and relief rush throughout him. He quickly seized the boy up in his arms and picked him up off of the floor, Leaving his feet dangling. Cato held the boy tightly, burying his nose into his hair. He would never let Chord wander off ever again.

"I'm so, so sorry, Chord." Cato said as he placed the boy down on his feet and immediately grabbed at his face, holding it in his large hands. He scanned the boy over for any wounds he might have received during the night and was glad to find that the boy was alright. "Are you hurt?" Cato asked, Though he had checked it never hurt to be sure again. "I was just so pissed that Katniss blew up everything." Cato started to explain his actions, Walking off and placing his hands on his hips. "I was so mad, I didn't know what to do about it." He growled in a soft voice, Looking over at Chord with a sympathetic look in his blue eyes.

Cato felt mad, mad for being put in the games at a time like this , mad at Chord for not watching the supplies better, and mad at himself for not being able to control his anger. He was raised to be a brutal, killing machine and Chord was able to make him forget about all that, and that's just what he needed. He needed to be able to forget everything and could provide him that outlet. He looked at his face, still a bit scared, and that only enhance the anger at himself. He never wanted to hurt Chord again, to never make him cry, and he would kill anyone who hurt Chord or stopped him from protecting Chord.

**Chord** flinched when he saw Cato, not sure what to expect and too scared too open his eyes. He was swept up by Cato, but it was different than all the times he was in his arms before. The times before, Cato held it out of a small amount of affection and maybe as a show just too pacify his macho attitude. This time it was almost possessive, like Cato was never going to let go because there was sort some of claiming being done. He looked up when Cato spoke. "I'm fine, tougher than I look you know." he said, trying not to make his lying obvious. Chord didn't want to fall prey to his vicious ways but when Cato cupped his face and their eyes met, Chord was hooked by Cato's spear-like eyes and was being reeled in.

Chord felt so glad to be with Cato again, normally he would have held his trust back and not even talked to Cato, but now was different, his death was coming and he had lost everything for Cato now. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Chord hugged him back and wrapped his arms around Cato's waist as much as he could. "Should we-..." he stopped when he was cut off by a scream in the distance, he didn't know what it was but it caught Cato's attention. "What was that?" Chord asked as he heard it again in the direction of the cornucopia.

**Cato** smiled down at Chord once the younger boy tried to play it tough. "Of course you are." Cato said as he cupped the boy's cheeks and looked him over for an immeasurable moment. "Did you sleep?" The muscular blond asked as he brushed a thumb underneath his hazel eyes before pulling back and glancing up into the trees.

"I'm surprised you didn't climb into the trees, you look like you'd be able to climb well." The boy said as he looked back over at the boy with a grin. Chord wrapped his arms around him, tightly squeezing him around his waist again. "We don't need to talk right now." Cato said as he looked down at the boy before glancing toward the cornucopia and rushing toward the cornucopia.

"Clove?" He yelled as he came out of the clearing upon hearing her screams. Clove lay infront of the cornucopia with her head bashed open. Her skull was bloody and impacted, While her face was discolored and bruised. Cato knelt down to his deceased partner and scooped her small body into his large arms. He cradled her against his chest, Clamping his eyes shut as he felt a wave of guilt rush over him. He should've followed her. Who had done this? It wasn't Katniss, he doubted the girl was capable of something so brutal. It must've been Thresh. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched as he stood. But, he quickly locked his emotions away and as much as he was shaking, he wasn't about to take it out on Chord again.

"Come get your bag." Cato yelled at the boy as he grabbed them both and started back toward the woods to join his young companion. It was obvious that he was still enraged, His whole body shook and trembled with each breath. Thresh would pay for this. He could've gone home. Maybe he would convince the game makers to allow Chord to be his partner instead?

**Chord** followed, trying to keep up with Cato but falling a little behind since there was no way he could have kept with his pace. He made it to the cornucopia, panting, and now realizing how out of shape he was. He saw Cato knelt to the ground, holding something close to his chest, it must have been Clove.

Those shrieks he heard must have been hers, and that's must have been why there so piercing to his ears. He walked up but didn't say anything, he wanted to let Cato have his last moments with her and he had learned to respect, she was scary but the respect was new found. Cato stood, resting her bruised body gently on the ground and looked to Chord, obviously Cato was fighting back tears.

"It'll be okay." Chord said taking his bag and trying to calm Cato down who must have been building a relentless fury inside for whoever killed Clove. He took Cato's hand, doing whatever he could with whatever knowledge he had of him to keep his head in the game. He walked them over to where the tarps were from they were all together. He sat them down, Cato seemed to be resembling his regular self, probably since he could detach from emotion better than most. "So I've been thinking about getting out of here." Chord said a bit boldly, forcing himself to speak since it was somehow hard to say anything.

"I'm going to die soon and I don't want you to forget me." Soon seemed to be forever, he was saying soon at the start of the games and now a few days in. How soon would he die? How soon will Cato die? He couldn't imagine Cato dying soon, he was too strong and had too much of his life given up for this moment. Chord leaned his head onto Cato's shoulder, his hand still in Cato's from earlier.

**Clove's** body was lifted off of the floor and up into the sky. The air ship disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, Causing the birds in the surrounding trees to fly up into the sky. Cato felt to his knees and curled his fingers into the grass as he glanced down at the floor. He now realized just how cruel and inhumane this game was. He had lost Clove, The girl he had grown up with since he was twelve. They knew each other inside and out, And now she was gone. Just like that.

Cato didn't look up from the floor until Chord walked over and took his hand into his. The boy's soft skin on his own anchored him back down to earth. Cato looked up at the boy with his hollowed blue eyes and pulled him into his lap, burying his nose into his neck. "Getting out of here?" Cato asked, His voice muffled against the boy's velvety skin.

"I'll never forget you, Chord." Cato said as he wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, almost squeezing the breath out of the boy. "I don't want you to get out of here, I'm gonna force you to stay here." Cato said as he grabbed Chord's head and forced him to lock eyes with him. "You're gonna make it out of here one way or another." Cato said, thinking about himself. He had been fighting for glory and honor. Chord never really stood a chance. He was forced into the games by the capitol and wouldn't have made it past day three if it wasn't for him.

**Chord** blushed, Cato was definitely his self again, but maybe a little more sympathetic. His words were sweet and meant a lot to him, but there execution wasn't going to happen because Chord wanted to make sure Cato got out. His life was full of so much more potential and would be a champion that all of Panem would actually appreciate, if Chord won they would think it was luck and just dismiss him.

He stared into his blue eyes, they were like a deep pool, holding so much under the water but giving off an essence of being empty. It explained Cato well, so much burden and feeling kept deep inside him and an outward appearance that gave off an essence that he was perfectly fine. If chord didn't know better then he would think Cato was fine, but being in the games and seeing Clove dying was definitely a stress on him he was trying to suppress, Chord just didn't want to be another memory Cato would sink to the bottom of the pool.

He wanted to think of something that would put them in a better mood. "Should we open our bags and see what's inside?" Chord asked as he began to open his bag. It was a medium sized bag, smaller than Cato's, and it was fairly light. He had no idea what the gamemakers thought he would need but Chord couldn't think of anything.

He felt around and then pulled it out, shocked at what he found. It was a yellowish medal, it had a lightning bolt and it was surrounded by a circle of the same material. Was it supposed to be some sort of token? He thought it was a pretty dumb, the lightning symbolizing district three was not creative and he could have gotten something more useful. "Well this is dumb." Chord said a bit disappointed. He then pinned it right above his heart. "What'd you get?" he asked looking at Cato's bag.

**Cato** was quiet, His mind was blank and the only thing keeping him awake now was the boy in his lap. His arms were wrapped loosely around him and every now and then he would pick his head up and glance around to make sure they were safe. What more could the game keepers do to him? There was nothing they could throw his way that he wouldn't fight off with a valiant heart.

He looked toward the bags set in front of them and he nodded silently. Cato watched Chord rummage through his bag to find a token. He offered the boy a smile upon seeing the disappointment on his face. "It's not dumb, it looks nice on you." Cato said as he moved them so that he was now sitting in front of Chord. He slipped his silver necklace off of his neck and placed it around Chord's neck. "This looks good on you too. How about we trade? So we can remember eachother." Cato said, Offering the boy a weak smile as he undid the boy's pin and held it in his hand, closing his fist around it.

With his other hand he opened up his bag and opened it to find armor of a high caliber. "This is the fancy stuff that the best of peacekeepers wear." Cato said as he laid it out infront of them and looked up at Chord, Pinning the lightning bolt pin he had received onto it. "You should wear it. Nothing can get through it." Cato said as he glanced at the boy and took his hands into his.

"It will keep you safe." He offered as he placed the pin he had stolen from Chord above his heart. "And who knows? It'll make you more intimidating. Honestly, you look like a pushover." He teased with a grin.

**Chord** looked at Cato. "Don't lose it!" he said. He thought the pin was dumb, but Cato found it a lot more useful, and he couldn't say no to Cato wanting to make the gracious trade. Chord was glad to have Cato's necklace around his neck, it was like a symbol of their affection, one that didn't require words, and Chord could look at it whenever and think of Cato.

Cato then opened his own bag, pulling out some material that he didn't recognize. Cato must have known because he told him it was some kind of super protective armor. It wasn't like Cato needed something like that, he was invincible and could live through anything, he also didn't like seeing the armor. If Cato needed something so protective, then what was in store for them?

Chord pushed the material back to Cato. "No, it's for you. Besides, no one is gonna go for me and you can just protect me, right?" He moved his hands to adjust the crooked token that now found it's way over Cato's heart, much like how Cato was now over Chord's heart. "and please, me? a pushover?" he scoffed as he picked up the armor and put it in Cato's lap.

He was trying to keep Cato alive, and Cato trying to give Chord the armor was like antagonizing his efforts. "Put it on so you can start protecting me." he smiled to him. Cato was definitely the more protective type so he wanted to convince to put it on. He also hoped that the armor was more than just something that could protect the outside because by the end of the games, when Chord would give his life for Cato, he might need more than impenetrable armor.

**Cato** smiled over at the boy and playfully ruffled his short black hair. "I didn't plan on losing it." He wore the pin happily on his chest. "It's doesn't look that bad." The blond said as he grabbed the pin and watched it twinkle in the sun. Cato shook his head in protest, nudging the armor toward the boy. "I doubt anyone'll come at me first. I mean, have you seen anyone rush at me?" Cato asked, lifting his brows as he waited for an answer.

He watched the boy close the distance between them and adjust the pin lightly. Chord had a delicate touch that made Cato ache for the boy. If only they hadn't met here. He hadn't thought of all the things he could've done to the boy sexually, but now the images in his head were vivid and rampant. Life really was cruel. "I hate to inform you of this, Sweetheart. But you are a pushover." He teased as he nipped at the boy's neck as the armor was set into his lap.

The thought made him ache and tremble with emotion, But Cato said nothing. He set the armor aside and paid no attention to it. If Chord wouldn't wear it, neither would he. "You never told me what you meant earlier, About getting out." Cato brought up, Now sitting beside the boy while looking toward the woods.

**Chord**noticed Cato was so playful, more so than he was. They had such different personalities from upbringing. Chord was always with his mother, being saturated by her love since his father was always away at work, working on his job when he should have been working at more important things. Cato was probably selected at an early age to volunteer. He was raised, probably without affection, to be what he is going against now. A supposedly ruthless beast was cradling his emotions to what he never felt as a boy. Chord was so smothered with love it was hard for him to find out what love really meant, but Cato probably didn't have the same opportunity for affectionate emotions and was getting his fill now.

He looked up to Cato who was looking out in the woods. "Oh, well not together. There are only two ways to leave the arena. One by winning and the other in a body bag." Cato knew that instinctively probably. Chord said what he said earlier about not being forgotten because he wasn't going to be taking the more favorable exit from the games, he would be taking the latter. He put his hand on top of Cato's, it was warm and he was starting to get cold as the day progressed. "What are you thinking about doing once you win?" Chord asked.

**Cato** was taken from his family at the age of twelve and kept at the academy. It was like a boot camp for careers. Several random boys would be selected and forced out of their homes. They would train themselves day in and day out, in the hopes of competing in the Hunger games. The only affections he received were minimal and uneventful. He would occasionally see his family and each time they swelled with pride. They couldn't have been happier to have a son in the academy.

Cato wondered what they thought of him now, Sitting here with a boy from district three and speaking of nothing. What really could he say? There was a mutual, silent agreement between them. Cato might've been thinking about the boy's safety in the future. But here, He had the boy and didn't want to waste any time apart; So it was only natural that their thighs or hands brushed every so often.

Cato's mood was quickly soured by Chord's pessimistic way of thinking. If he wasn't in such a good mood he would've smacked the boy upside the head, Instead he offered the boy a frown and said nothing. There were no choices for the boy. He had already accepted that Cato would win, But the blond didn't intend on letting that happen, Not without taking Chord with him. What then? The gamekeepers couldn't kill them both. Then there would be no victor.

"Once I win, I'll sit easy in district two." He answered, Sure he would have his fair pick of anyone once he got there. "But, I can't say sitting easy will be fun without you there. I'm gonna sneak you out. I think you're tiny enough to fit in my pocket." Cato said with a grin as he tucked his hand into the boys and crawled atop of him, brushing the boy's lips with his thumb. "I've never felt like this before." Cato said, His voice now so soft that only the boy underneath him could hear. "I have no idea how to handle it." He said, His voice now heavy and worn.

**Chord**laughed, it felt nice to relax a little on what he assumed to be his assured last day. He was pretty small in comparison and he only wished he could fit in his pocket to get out alive with him. Though he wanted to win with Cato, he had accepted not making it out, and that's how it was going to be.

Night was coming up and the sun's last peachy cover was fading the sky. Cato and Chord had been sitting together for the whole day just talking. Chord found it a bit suspicious that they were just allowed to relax, but that only meant for something to big to come, and it was only a matter of time until that thing was going to come.

He cuddled up to Cato, leaning his head onto his shoulder and resting his eyes. They hadn't done anything too tiresome that day but maybe his body was just letting him know it was physically strained from the past few days. He didn't know how to address what they were talking about earlier, he just didn't want to bring it up at all since it was such a sad topic. He wanted to fall asleep on Cato's shoulder and stay there forever, but life couldn't be that easy. He wrapped his arms around Cato's arm and signified to not let him go.

**The feelings**he held for Chord scared the larger male. What did he do now that he held the boy dearly in his heart? Letting go of him and continuing on with life seemed so obscure and pointless. But Cato didn't bother bringing it up again. It would only make them uneasy and he didn't care much for that. He also noted that the day had been quiet aside from the feast. He wondered where Katniss had gotten in her bag, She was probably nursing Peeta back to health. The people of the capitol must've been eating this Hunger games up. Two pairs of star crossed lovers now existed, though only one was allowed to leave. "Why couldn't you have been from my district?" Cato whispered against Chord's temple as the boy had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and laid there with his smaller lover under the stars.

In the morning he awoke with his arm wrapped tightly around the boy's shoulders. He squinted his eyes, fighting the morning light as he woke and sat up. He imagined them both in district two for a moment. They would both sleep shirtless and Cato would always wake first. He would make Chord breakfast and bring it to him before leaving for work as a concrete finisher, or something. Anything would've been better than being trapped here and left to an awful fate. "Chord, wake up." He said as he felt over his side and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

**Chord** woke up to Cato's voice, it was such a sweet tone and it made for a good thing to be woken up to. What surprised him was Cato's face closing in to him, and Chord had no idea how to respond. Chord rolled over and acted like he didn't see him and gave a tired yawn.

He sat up and quickly stood up, a few bones cracking from being still all night. If they were anything like his mind they would have probably been worn down. His dreams were filled and were constantly changing, but he couldn't remember any of them, he only remembered Cato was in all of them. His back was feeling sore from laying on the ground each night, even with Cato as a pillow for him. "I'm up." Chord said looking to Cato with a smile. Today was the day, and he was ready for it.

**Cato** frowned and wrinkled his brow whenever Chord pulled away from the kiss. He clawed his fingers into the grass and let it go. He couldn't force the boy to do anything he might've been uncomfortable with. "You're awake, And you still look sleepy." Cato pointed out as he rubbed the boy's shoulders and grabbed his sword, holding it on his hip.

"Did you wanna pack up and look around? Better we find them before they find us." He said as he put on the backpack with their few supplies and started to rummage around the cornucopia for any supplies.

**Chord **agreed, he woke up but was still in effect of his sleeping. He wanted to go right back into his dream, to live in some kind of fake world forever and never have to leave Cato's side. He then thought that would be an awful idea. Being with Cato for any amount of real life time was better than any dream. He walked over with Cato to the cornucopia to look if anything else was left, he doubted it though, those bombs made a big blast and he screwed it all up big time.

Chord was looking through some charred rubble where he heard something move in the woods, he looked but couldn't make it out, so he just ignored it and walked to see what Cato was looking at. Chord turned around when he a loud gruff of noise and someone was yelling towards them. It was Thresh, barreling down with a spear poised in his hand. He must have been hidden in the bushes and made the noise he heard. Chord didn't have much time to respond when he saw Thresh throw the spear, but he saw where it was going, right for Cato, who had also noticed him. Chord did the only thing that came to mind and ran in front of Cato, the spear hitting him in the stomach.

**Cato** couldn't believe what he saw. Chord now lay on his side, a yellow heap in the grass by the side of the cornucopia. Cato picked his head up in pure rage, roaring in the direction of Thresh. The large boy was left defenseless and against Cato and his sword, He decided to retreat. "Come back and fight!" Cato bellowed as he tossed his sword in frustration and immediately knelt down beside Chord.

He glanced down at Chord' wound, Cato's eyes immediately gloss over with tears. There would be no point in comforting the boy. Cato had known that the boy had accepted his fate long before last night. "Oh, Chord." The beastly boy whines, His voice a combination of a choke and a cough. He pulls the boy's head into his lap and gently touches his face as soft tears fall onto his face. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." He admitted as he brushed a hair off of Chord's forehead. He could feel the boy's confusion and fear.

Without touching him, Cato inspected his body; there was nothing he could even do. He removed the spear, squeezing the boy's hand as he did so. He quickly tore his sleeve off of his jacket and applied it to the wound. The larger boy looked over his smaller lover once more and opened his mouth to speak, but instead of crying out, he seemed to tremble from deep within his body, and this tremor rippled outward, from his toes to the tip of his fingertips.

"I don't know what to do, Chord." He said as he glanced down at the boy, fresh tears now rolling down his cheeks. He closed his hands around the smaller boy's and picked his head up. Cato would miss the boy in front of him. All along Chord had been in possession of a secret self- a part unknown to Cato that was unwelcome and incomprehensible. Cato told himself that he was here to comfort his lover. He closed his blue eyes and wished for words to come, but instead only leaned forth and caught his lover's lips in a kiss.

**Chord** felt almost ashamed, ashamed that he was so in love with Cato, that losing him was a bigger pain than what he was feeling right now. That Cato was so important, that without him, he felt like nothing. A feeling of hopelessness, like nothing can save him, and even though his life had been full of bad times, he would have wished for it all back just so he could have the good. He was glad that he was dying though, Cato still had a chance to live, and he was glad that he could spend his last days in the arms and presence of Cato, that he was at least thankful for.

Cato kissed him and he felt so happy, he kissed back and wished they had kissed sooner. He started crying, but he couldn't control it, he didn't want to look weak in the eyes of Cato but it just happened. "I'm sorry, I don't... I don't do this" He felt so foolish, he was about to die and he wasn't going to give Cato the satisfaction of seeing him crying. At first he thought that he met Cato in the wrong place at wrong time, but he was wrong, he was meant to meet Cato in this arena and to give his life for him.

He had the time of his life when his life was the only thing he had left. Chord buried his head into Cato's chest, nuzzling his nose in the safety of Cato one last time, one last final time before he left him. "Cato. Remember that night, that first night when I brought you fish, do you remember what you asked me?" He coughed, a little blood spilled onto Cato's shirt. "I know you do. Well, you don't scare me. You never have. I actually think I scare you." he smiled up at him and then pressed his head as far as he could and took a breath, filling in one last smell of Cato.

He realized why Cato was so distant around him, for the moment like this when they would have to say goodbye, and all he did was bring Cato down. He was bringing him heartache, it was obvious on his face, and he was probably the cause for losing both their chances at surviving. He moved his hand and played with Cato's necklace around his neck.

"Win for me. I love you, Cato." his voice ended and silence hung. His hand fell limp and dropped to his side, and the only thing keeping him up now was Cato, keeping him up like Cato always had, supporting him to his last breath.

**Cato** looked away from his lover for a moment, taking in everything – The sloping grass, the darting yellow butterflies, Chord in his arms and the cornucopia that loomed over them. The sun emerged from a cloud and shone down on them with a ray of the most incredible golden intensity, almost like a spot light. "Don't talk, Chord. You need your strength." The blond choked out, forcing back tears as he spoke. His thumb traced over the boy's soft cheek bones. His sorrow was rising and spilling out of his chest as he choked back mourns of sorrow. All of those years at the academy could never have prepared him for this.

He felt hollow and lost. Cato just glanced down at the boy as he spoke, Unable to even put words to the thoughts running throughout his head. What would he do now that Chord was gone? He would wear Chord's pin on his chest, and that would stand in for him. His hands were shaking now as he tried to hold the boy in his arms. His throat released the tears he had been holding back and they now pour down his face and onto the boy beneath him.

"You do scare me." He agreed as he gently kissed the boys temple and rand his hand along the boy's side, feeling over his smooth skin. And in the last moment of Chord's life, every yearning part of him shimmered and beckoned for Chord's touch. "I'll win for us both, Chord. I promise. Wait for me." The blond said as the boy's hand fell limp, And Cato felt the sudden absence of warmth. He clutched the boy to his chest and squeezed him, crying into his dark hair. The silver necklace he had given the boy now shimmered in the light as it was once again engulfed by the sun. "Just wait for me." Cato said to the boy once more as he laid the boy down gently.

Chord's cannon fires and Cato folds the boy's hands neatly infront of his chest. Cato can't force himself to look away from the boy. He was so helpless and small in comparison to the rest of the tributes. Thresh had taken Chord away from him. He had thrown the spear that ended his life; But Katniss was now to blame as well. Everything was her fault. She had blown up the supplies and killed Glimmer.

He was painfully aware of a low, hard ache in his stomach, but it seemed as if the pain belonged to another person, a person whom was living inside of him. That person was shaking and weeping, and maybe even dying of grief, but Cato was unsheathing his sword and donning the armor he had received from the feast. Cato didn't glance back at the Cornucopia as he left, he knew what he needed to do. He had cut into the grain fields that Thresh had hidden away in and found the larger boy. Without even a word Cato lunged forth but was quickly thrown back by the larger boy. He had caught him in a defenseless state.

"You're gonna pay for what you did. I'm gonna break your bones, and leave your body hanging above the cornucopia." Cato said, twirling his sword in his hands Thresh sized him up. "You have to actually hurt me first." The brute said as he looked for an opening and took it. but, Cato was far too fast. He stabbed Thresh underneath his ribcage and tore through the bone. His blood sprayed all over the blond and for a moment Cato relinquished in the blood shed, happily sighing now that Thresh had been taken care of.

Cato doesn't move until the canon fires and Thresh is lifted above the field. The sun is now climbing rapidly in the sky and Cato knows the finale has begun. A howl tears through the silence and Cato immediately prepares himself for another fight. A small wolf like creature appears at first. Its hair is brown and wavy. It is very puppy like and approaches him with curiosity, Cato tenses up but allows the creature to approach him. This creature has chestnut colored eyes and looks up at him with a sense of admiration.

"Chord?" He asks as he reaches out and strokes its ear, But the creature quickly jumps back and is replaced by a larger variant. The beast claws into his cheek before he can react and Cato plunges his sword within its neck, trembling with adrenaline now as three more of the same creature pop up. Cato is no fool, so he runs back to the cornucopia. He forces every ounce of strength and energy into his limbs as he outruns the pack, But only by a few seconds. He comes down onto the plain and doesn't break his speed. Sweat runs down his face as he runs past Katniss and deflects an arrow with the armor he had placed over his clothing.

Cato quickly climbs up the metal horn and sprawls himself out, gasping to catch his breath. His pulse is throbbing in his head as he forces himself to stand, suddenly renewed. Cato glances over at the mutts as Katniss recognizes them as other tributes. It was true, there was Marvel and Clove. Now even Chord stood amongst them. Using this tiny window of distraction he reaches forth and plucks Peet away from Katniss, pulling the boy in a headlock. Katniss quickly loads another Arrow but Cato pulls back and shakes his head.

"Nuh-uh, I can still do this." He said, Choking on his words. The wound on his face was now pouring out blood and it was suddenly very hard to see out of one eye. Katniss then aimed for his head and Cato stepped back toward the lip of the cornucopia. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." He hisses as he laughs, "I was dead anyway, Right? That's what they wanted. ISN'T IT?" He shouts at the unseen cameras around them, "And for what? For glory? I lost Chord because of this." He spits in hatred as he glared toward Katniss, "And because of you!" He roars as Katniss fires an arrow directly into his hand. Cato loses his footing on the blood-slick horn and falls to the ground. He hits the ground hard and immediately the mutts are on him.

Cato stands and slices one down, But not before another claws into the armor and tears out a chunk of his arm. For the next hour a chorus of snarls, growls and yelps escape the air. He could've made it back to the cornucopia and rejoined the two above. But that's what the audience wanted. They wanted Katniss and Peeta to win all along. That's what they wanted. The mutts work him over and start tearing at him, But Cato feels nothing. There is an occasional whimper and groan but nothing more. He just wants this all to be over. He is so very tired from everything. He wants to rest his eyes and join Chord. Using the one hand that hasn't been mangled he reaches up and strokes at the pin the boy had given him. The mutts leave him bloodied and raw. Cato spots Katniss over the edge of the cornucopia and looks up at her with his sorrowful blue eyes. He mouths the word please to her and an arrow flies through his skull.

The cannon that fires afterword marks the end of Cato's life.


	5. The Memories

I told you guys I wasn't going to end it just yet. This one changes a lot but it shouldn't be too hard to understand.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Bright<strong>, white light is in his eyes, and Chord blinks incessantly to adjust the change. He sat up, his body feeling heavy, almost as if some kind of weight was on his stomach. He looked around the empty white room and had no idea where he was, no idea what he was doing in this scary place, and no idea how or why he was alive. He remembered the games, some of his memories were a bit jogged and several things were coming back into mind.

He was killed. A spear to his stomach by Thresh. He lifted his shirt only to see a small cut left, as if some kitchen knife had fallen and given a small scrape. He had no idea what was going on, and when he touched the cute, all his memories flowed back into his head.

Chord stood out of his bed and looked around, there was another bed in the room but it was empty. He got himself together and remembered how to walk properly. Where is Cato. is all that went through his mind. If he was alive, then so was Cato, whether he won the games or not. He started to hasten his walk but slowed down. There was no doubt to it, Cato had to have won the games so he wouldn't be in the hospital.

He went to turn around when his eye was caught by a patch of blonde hair, rolling over in a white bed. He walked over and stood in the doorway, his mouth dropping. It was Cato, bruised with light cuts on him. He walked inside and stood over Cato in front of the bed. He looked so peaceful like during the games when they slept. He wanted to wake him like Cato had always done to him, but he didn't want to interrupt his dreams. He just stood there watching him sleep with a soft smile on his face. All the worry in him flushed out now that everything was okay. Now that Cato was alive.

**Cato** had been taken to a special little village near the capitol. It was set in the mountains, Far from the prying eyes of capitol citizens. Once the airship had brought Cato's body up into its body doctor's began to work away at the bloodied hunk of flesh that had been Cato. They had used their advanced technologies and restored the boy's muscular body, working out any scratches or bruises with a fine hand. Any leftover bruises would heal in a few hours.

Cato was now left to rest and did so peacefully. His blue eyes fluttered open and he strained to get up for a moment. He propped himself up on his shoulders, A light bruise decorated one of his pec muscles. "Hey, Kid. What time is it?" Cato asked, Squinting one eye at the boy infront of him. Everything about the games, Chord and the capitol had been lost for now. Cato had been so heavily injured that the medicine coursing throughout his body had made him lose some memory, But they would all return in time.

**Chord** was so surprised to see Cato in such a good condition judging that he must have gotten pretty beat up if Chord only had a spear to his stomach. He felt so odd thinking about it, about how he died. He could remember the pain of the spear and the pain he felt looking into Cato's eyes as if he was never going to see him again, that's because he actually thought he would never. Cato woke up and Chord couldn't wait to talk to him, but he wanted to wait until Cato remembered things like he did. "1:20 pm." he said looking to the digital clock on the wall.

He was a little confused why he was addressed so informally, but maybe that's because Cato just came from the games and went through the same intensive medical care that he had."Are you okay, Cato?" Chord asked looking into Cato's eyes. Whenever he would look into his blue eyes he saw Cato, of course, but he would also see himself, reflected back because of the high thoughts of him in Cato's mind. He didn't seem himself anymore, like there was something missing about Cato. Like Chord was missing.

**Cato** groaned and tried to get out of bed, But was quickly snapped back by leather straps around his waist. "What is this?" Cato spat, glancing down at himself before looking up at the boy with fire in his eyes. "Look, let me go and I won't snap your neck. You've already made me late to practice." Cato pointed out as he undid the strap around his waist. White sweat pants were the only thing covering the blond, and they now sat very low on his hips.

"Where are we anyway, Kid?" Cato asked as he glanced around the empty room and back at the boy. "Are you my nurse? I must've lucked out." Cato was normally flirtatious back home and had no problem floating with any gender. Despite the cruelty the capitol and all of the districts were very open with homosexuality and you would have to figure, With the bright and colorful fashions of the capitol.

**Chord'**s eyes widened hoping that what he was starting to believe was not true. "We're in a capitol hospital, what practice are you talking about?" he asked thinking that he probably just woke up for the first time too. Then the defining notification of his doubts pulled through and he knew Cato was lost. "Am I your nurse? Do you not know who I am?"he said feeling scared and hoping it was some sick joke on him. Cato's memory of the games, was it gone?

"Don't joke Cato, you can't have just forgotten me and being in the games." Chord was trying so hard to stay calm, not to jump into Cato's arms like Cato would always want him to, or even to not just punch the memory back into him. Chord was such a weird person, dying of confused turmoil on the inside but this new, or old, Cato was not even going to notice it since Chord was seeming so serene on the outside, minus his frantic eyes. "Do you remember me at all?"

**Cato** Looked over the boy infront of him and rolled his blue eyes, "Practice. The thing I wake up for at seven o'clock, doesn't stop till five, C'mon, Kid. Get it together." Cato said as he brushed the boy with his shoulder as he walked past him and looked over his shoulder at the mention of the games. "The reaping isn't for weeks, Kid. Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked as the Shorter boy asked him if he remembered him.

"Nah, Can't say I've seen you around. You must be one of the smart kids." Cato said as he looked about the room and smiled down at him. Cato barely registered that Chord had mentioned being in a capitol hospital. "Look, Just take me home. I don't care where I am." The blond said in a firm tone as he started out of the door and down the hall.

**Chord** was now faced with what he was scared of, he was forgotten. The whole world thought he was dead, and now, he felt truly dead. He had no attachment to anything now but his own life, and he was already expecting it to be gone in the games so he didn't have any hope. Cato was everything when he had nothing, and now that Cato didn't even know who he was, Chord wasn't sure who he was either. Nothing he was saying was sticking with Cato either, Cato must have thought they were still in district two, but they actually were in some middle of nowhere village that had a relatively nice hospital. Chord followed Cato, thinking of something to say to keep him from just leaving.

"Cato," Chord said as Cato stopped and turned around. "The games have already passed, you and I and twenty two others were in them, how can you not remember?" His words must have been fairly confusing to Cato who had no memory of anything. "You can't go back home, I don't even know where we are, besides, everyone thinks we're dead." That must have been something he wasn't prepared for, no one could be prepared for news like that. He thought about how calm he was acting, if Chord had lost his memory than Cato would be doing anything possible to get it back, but Chord could only look at him, scared and no idea of what to do.

**Cato** raised his brow at the smaller boy. Not in district two, Huh? The capitol probably took special interest in him and had him transported here. "Everyone thinks we're dead?" Cato asked, His brow furrowing in annoyance as he looked the kid over. "Is there anyone here I can talk to that actually knows what the hell I'm talking about?" He snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy.

Clove showed up a moment later with Marvel at her side. "I'll take it from here." She said as she took Cato by the bicep, The blond immediately lit up with recognition at the girl and followed without question. Marvel leaned into the doorframe, Looking Chord over. "Tough break, Huh? We all watched you two and I was hoping you'd both get out of there." He said as he approached the boy and shrugged, "But that's life. C'mon. You need a good distraction." The brunette said as he worked an arm around the boy's shoulder and led them outside.

**Chord**wanted to explain everything so maybe Cato would get some recognition of him back but Clove took him, blocking the two like she so strategically would do. Then there was Marvel, Chord probably only two words to him during the games, due to his fear of him and the fact of his early death. He was surprised he even recognized him with conversation, but Chord didn't feel much like talking, he had lost his whole world twice already and he needed time to get an acceptance on being alive and that Cato may have been as good as dead without his memories of him. "Thanks, Marvel." Chord said at Marvel's hope for them to win.

He was feeling so down that he couldn't reject Marvel. "Sure, I guess." he said. When he knew Marvel, he didn't talk much, at least to him, but he understood he was kind of like Cato. Raised with the same kind of life, to enter the games and give up your life for the five percent chance that you might make it out. The career districts must have felt pretty bad when they didn't win though, especially like how it just happened, two people, not from a career district, winning without any proper training. "What kind of distraction did you have in mind?" Chord asked, hoping he could keep some form of pleasant appearance in Marvel's eyes.

**Marvel** didn't mind losing the games. The career tributes weren't as hardcore and vicious as those from two. He also didn't mind getting to sleep in early and do as he pleased. Here in this village they were free to mingle and do as they wished. Now, It was awkward whenever you stumbled across a tribute you killed during the bloodbath, But there were no hard feelings. Everyone knew he and Glimmer sat atop the hierarchy.

"I dunno, Let's go see what's on the television. We could draw, read. We have all sorts of options." Marvel said as he opened the door to the outside. The village looked very much like the victor's circle in many districts. The houses were nicely constructed and a large fountain sat in the middle that contained crystal clear water. Marvel's house had a large, one carved into the door. Glimmer's house was beside his own. "In we go." Marvel said as he ushered Chord in and sat down on the couch in his living room. "I never noticed just how cute you are." Marvel said with a playful grin on his lips. "Hell, Why not flirt with you? We only live once." He said with a smirk as he gestured for Chord to sit with him.

**Chord** followed into Marvel's house, it felt weird, being friends with someone he was sure was dead. He saw his house, the three on the door making it obvious. He wasn't sure why they were in this weird place, they were just in the games and died, so why were they alive and in some village that was most likely a secret. He walked in and sat down next to him on the couch, it felt nice to be in a house that was furnished and not in some wild forest with people trying to kill him, who now were trying to be his friends.

Chord blushed and tried not to take the compliment too seriously, Cato was always so abrasive and blunt about whatever he said and he spoke his mind, so he assumed Marvel was the same. The next part did take him off guard though, Marvel stated a definite liking for him and a length to move on his likes."Once? I think we've disproved that." Chord said. He realized through Cato that he definitely liked attention, and he wouldn't mind Marvel's, but he still had faith in Cato, so he was hoping to not make any effort to fuel Marvel's attraction, his blushing wasn't helping.

**Marvel** rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic." He pointed out with a playful roll of his eyes. He noted the blush across the boy's face and brushed his thumb along it. The brunette pulled away and sat back with one hand behind his head. Marvel was grateful to be alive again. At first he was afraid the Capitol would throw him into another arena, But instead they tossed him into the lap of luxury. He was free to do as he pleased, and it was all free. Marvel figured it was the Capitol's way of saying "Sorry for killing all of you." The only downside was that they were trapped here.

For some this was a problem. The girl from district ten had cried about it silently, and so had many others. But, Marvel didn't care. Even outside of the games he had little time for emotion. "How old are you anyway?" The brunette asked, Thumbing the hem of Chord's shirt, Slowly working it over his slender stomach.

**Chord** read over Marvel. He was a lot like Cato, sarcastic and possessive, and a little cute, but Chord didn't like it. All he wanted was to be sitting with Cato and not Marvel, death would have been better. That way he could have at least died and kept a good memory of Cato. He didn't care if Cato forgot him if he was dead, but now he had to live knowing that Cato could live without him.

"I'm 16. Why?"Chord asked, scooting over inconspicuously to leave Marvel's grasp. It was strange how similar he was to Cato, the lack of concern for personal space, no shame for how awkward he was making Chord feel, and the same kind of pull that kept Chord from just walking away. He looked at the television, never really liking it all that much. There was never anything interesting for the people of the districts, and the commercials just left him with a want for the Capitol goods.

**Marvel** watched as the boy pulled away from him, "You don't look sixteen." . The brunette simply grinned and rolled his eyes, Giving the boy distance for now. He would eventually come around and give into his advances. If Cato had forgotten the boy there was only so much hope Chord could muster. "You don't like television? I think it's great." In district one they could afford many things that other districts couldn't, Television being one of them. They produced all of the finery and luxuries that the capitol enjoyed, So Marvel was used to it.

"If this is gonna turn into a game of cat and mouse, Atleast make it fun." The tall boy said as he stood and turned off the television so that their attentions could now be focused on eachother. "We could play a game, Like truth or day. Or twenty one questions." Marvel offered with a shrug of his shoulders, Doing anything he could to keep Chord distracted.

**"I don't** look like a lot of things." Chord said mysteriously. He watched as Marvel turned the television off, not that he really cared, except for the fact that they would end up having to talk to fill the silence. Or they could just sleep maybe, but Marvel didn't want that when he was trying to spark conversation."Sure, you start." Chord said falling into boredom and letting Marvel pick whichever one he preferred. He was confused at why Marvel was being so friendly, sure they had no reason to be enemies since they didn't have to kill each other anymore, but it was still odd."No, I can, then you can ask me." he said thinking of something to say. "Why are you being so friendly? We didn't even talk in the games." Chord asked.

**Marvel** countered with a sly look in his brown eyes as he twirled a strand of Chord's dark hair with his finger before pulling away. "Why not be so friendly? Forget Cato, I'm way better then he is." He pointed out; Thinking back to the firm punch the boy had received from him. "Unless you like being dominated. I didn't take you for a boy that likes kinky stuff." Marvel teased as he pulled the boy closer to him, disregarding his personal space. "I bet you'd look good tied to the bed." Marvel continued to tease, filling the boy's head with suggestive images. "Have you ever done anything?" He asked, tracing a small circle over his thigh.

**Chord** tensed, Marvel must have been trying to make him angry, because he was starting to. His emotions over Cato began with denial, then confusion, then sadness, and now anger, prompted by Marvel who must have been trying to annoy him. Marvel knew nothing about Cato, Chord didn't know everything, but he knew enough. "Don't talk about Cato like you know him." Chord said as he stood up from the couch, angered by Marvel all around. He didn't like him touching his hair, or talking about Cato, or even being in the same room as him. Marvel was a little disturbing, with Cato there was always the bit of respect for Chord, but Marvel didn't even know what that was. "Do you not have any respect for anything? Or did you miss that lesson at your academy? I wouldn't be surprised if you missed a lot of classes judging by your show in the games." That was a pretty low blow, but Chord needed to get a backbone if he was going to be on his own now.

**"How far** I got into the games? This is coming from the boy who hid behind Cato." He spat right back at the boy, Not afraid to get into an argument with him. "Did you even kill anyone?" Marvel asked, Cocking a brow at him. He had atlest three kills under his belt, While Chord had none. "I didn't mean what I said. I just feel like I'd be able to take better care of you in the long run." Perhaps it was too early in time to assume so much, but he assumed he would be a better match for Chord. He was far less impetuous then Cato and far less aggressive. Marvel sighed and leaned back into the couch, deciding to drop the subject for now.

**Chord**would make sure to tell Cato about what Marvel was saying, it would funny to see how he responded, well only if he ever got his memory back. Chord thought of a few good things he could say, like how killing a little girl didn't exactly make him a great competitor. "Well I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can manage myself." Chord said would have never survived the games if Cato wasn't there to protect him, maybe in the end it was Chord who protected Cato, but now he needed him more than ever.

He wondered how Cato was doing, being with Clove and being subjugated to whatever awful things she might have been telling him. Clove could be convincing Cato that Chord tried to kill him or that he should kill Chord the next time he sees him.

Chord felt worried again, Clove had tried to confuse Chord during the games with the whole Glimmer subject, and it worked, maybe for a short while but still. Cato also trusted Clove, so he might believe anything she said. "I don't know what to do." Chord said, finally having everything sink in."Everyone thinks I'm dead, Cato doesn't know who I am, and I'm all alone now." Chord said, sitting back down.

**Marvel** felt bad for picking at the boy. He sat with the broken adolescent and offered him a sympathetic look. "I know." He said as he gave the boy's thigh a good squeeze. "I know it isn't much, and I doubt you'll take a liking to everyone. But we have each other." He assured the boy as he patted his shoulder before standing and coming back with bottled water. "It'll get better, And Cato'll come around. He's a fighter." Marvel said, Just trying to make the boy feel better. It killed him to see the small boy from district three curl himself into anguish.

**Chord**was not sure what to think of Marvel anymore, he was a little blunt but he seemed to have good intentions, that the games were behind them and he was just glad to be alive. It was also nice for someone else to mention Cato, he felt like he would become annoying if he kept talking about him, but it's all he wanted. He just wanted to keep Cato in his thoughts even he wasn't in Cato's thoughts. It was eating him up inside but talking to Marvel was nice. "Let's go walk some." Chord said feeling a need to get some air. He never liked being inside a house just talking, he preferred being alone when he was in district three and it followed him even to this village in the middle of nowhere.

The two walked outside, a small gust of air flushing Chord as the door open. He wiped his hand over his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He walked to the fountain in the middle of the town and looked in it, seeing his reflection in the rippling water. He heard some voices and looked to see Cato and Clove, they were coming out of a house with the door number two on it and he could only imagine what they were talking about. He hoped more than anything for Cato to run over to him, but that was not going to happen. All he could do was stare, hopefully not too noticeably.

**The weather** outside was always nice. Marvel suspexcted they were in a place similarly built to the arena. Somewhere, someone was controlling the weather and making it idealistic. Was this just apart of another show? Marvel would've thought the cruelty of the capitol had stopped the moment he stopped breathing, but now it had extended past that. It was like the capitol was saying: "Here, Live in the lap of luxury. But know you can never return home." Marvel looked over toward the pair of careers and noted how hard Chord was staring. "Your eyes are gonna pop out of your head." He said as he clipped the boy on the shoulder with his own. "C'mon." He said as he sat down on the rim of the fountain with the boy, watching a bird fly overhead.

**Cato** had been informed of his role in the games, and how he had made it in third place. At first he was furious that he hadn't won but quickly moved past that. Cato glanced down at the dark haired boy at the fountain and felt his heart flutter. His blue eyes filled with curiosity. With every breath his feelings for the boy returned, but were fogged over by his amnesia. "Who's that?" Cato asked Clove, Gesturing toward the boy. "He's from district three." She said dismissively as the blond looked him over, His blue eyes swimming with foggy thoughts.

**Chord**blushed when Marvel noticed he was staring, but his eyes just stuck to Cato as if he was a magnet, his blue eyes attracting his opposites. Why did the games ever have to exist? He would have been much happier if he could have just stayed at home with not ever knowing Cato, then he wouldn't have to worry about Cato forgetting him and he wouldn't have to have people think he was dead. That was the worse part, at home he was only ignored as if he was dead, now it was a fact to everyone who wasn't in the higher ups of the Capitol or in this village.

His eyes met with Cato's and Chord awkwardly looked away, Marvel was probably getting some kind of kick out of this. "So why don't you seem so stressed? Everyone thinks you're dead, aren't you gonna miss home?" Chord would miss home, but he knew he would get over it. He may never see his mom or dad again, but they'd probably get over him as well, he didn't have any other siblings but they would manage. He looked at Marvel, the tips of his hair blowing a little from the wind. He kind of reminded him of Cato, not sure anymore if it was such a bad thing anymore.

**Cato **shifted his stance, Now looking Chord over as though he was prey. He had called the boy cute earlier, and there wasn't a part of him now that he didn't find attractive. The emotions buried deep within Cato were stirring in his chest and causing his heart to flutter. Clove noticed this and yanked the boy away by his bicep, making his look away. "What?" He asked defensively, His brows narrowing into a glare. "You were staring." Clove said as Cato glanced away and over toward the trees. There was something about this boy that intrigued him. "Is that bad? I like knowing what I'm hunting." He added with a playful smirk on his face, which resulted in an eye roll from clove.

**Marvel** had wondered why he didn't feel stressed as well. He supposed his life had been building up to this moment. He was trained at the academy, But never took his studies seriously. He was just thankful he had been good at throwing spears. Six years of his life had been devoted to the games, and now he was free of them. "No, I can't say that I am. They expected too much out of me and they probably don't care that I died." He rubbed gingerly at the spot where Katniss had pierced his neck and drowned him in his own blood. "Besides, Life is easy now. We don't have to do much." Marvel answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the smaller boy. "Are you going to miss home?" He asked.

**Chord** could feel eyes on him, much like during the games, the constant thought of someone ready to pounce at any moment and take him. He didn't want to look around because he didn't want to know who it was. Maybe Glimmer, trying to interrupt his conversation with Marvel like she did with Cato, maybe Clove who was judging him like her dagger eyes would do, or even someone from the Capitol, seeing how well Chord could do without Cato by his side. Well Chord didn't need Cato, he was an individual and survived like that, maybe during the games he was only half, partnered to Cato, but Cato made him whole again by leaving. He was hoping that the feeling of being "whole" wouldn't come from a situation like this, but some things he just couldn't fix.

He returned his attention to Marvel, his words almost seeming like Cato's, except Cato was a lot more blunt in the want to kill. Marvel was right, in this village they wouldn't have to do really anything, but he didn't know how long that would last. "I don't really have much of a home to go. I do have family and all, but they don't really notice me." No one ever really noticed Chord, that's one reason why he attached to Cato so quickly. He made him feel like a human being, who wasn't just someone you talked when you had to, but because you actually want to, because Cato actually wanted to. "I think I'm gonna go lie down in my house, I guess." he was feeling worn down, he did after all just wake up from being dead not too long ago.

Chord went into the small hut designated for him, he wasn't sure if this one was his or the girls from his district but it was empty so he just stayed inside. He didn't bother looking around or getting something to eat or drink and went straight into the bed. It had a white comforter and the pillows matched it. He fell onto the bed and sunk right in, the bed swallowing him up since he was so exhausted. He threw all the blankets over him and dropped into the bed, too tired to think about anything before immediately falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chord's Dream<strong>

It was dark outside and it seemed as if Chord was looking down onto the cornucopia from the sky. Suddenly he heard a sound, some kind of howling from the bushes. Then he saw him, Cato came running out of the woods, followed by Katniss and Peeta. He was confused why he would be running from them, they weren't much of a challenge to him, but when they all mounted the moonlit cornucopia, they didn't fight. Wolf-like animals came running after them and mounted the walls of the structure, trying to get at Cato and the other two.

Everything started moving fast now and he saw Cato on the ground being attacked by the dogs as Katniss and Peeta watched. This must have been how Cato died, and now Chord was having to watch it. The animals kept attacking but Cato didn't die, all he could see was blood occasionally fly up, horrifying the event more. Katniss then pulled back her bow, and Chord shot out of bed before it made contact. He was sweating and a few tears were bubbling in his eyes. He looked around but nothing was there. He laid back down and tried to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's Dream<strong>

When Cato wakes the sun pours in through a window on the opposite wall. The walls of this room are painted a light blue. He knuckles at his eyes and stops immediately, pulling back and looking over a golden ring on his marriage finger. He narrows his eyes at the mysterious room about him and stands up, venturing to the bathroom. In the mirror is a slightly older version of him. He must've been twenty six.

His muscles are larger than before and even now they fight against the confines of his white tank top. He sniffs at the air and smells a meal cooking. He ventures through the house and finds it neatly decorated. Pictures of scenery are placed on the walls while the furniture is quaint and ordinary. Inside of the kitchen he finds the boy from district three. Without thinking he walks up behind the boy and greets him by wrapping an arm around his waist. "Good morning." He says against the top of Chord's head.

Cato hugged tighter when the boy turned towards him. A small kiss touched his cheek and he lifted Chord off the ground, spinning him in place, then setting him down. Every day he would wake up, and go to work for around seven to eight hours, it changed with the night so it was never officially set up. His life had a routine, a trench he followed each that became deeper with each repeated step. But it no longer became a routine when he met Chord, his life became like a present that surprised him each day, ready to open it up and see what new way he could fall in love with Chord all over again.

Chord told him he needed to get to work, and it was like a death wish. He didn't want to be away from Chord from one second, but distance makes the heart grow fonder and their reunion after his day would be all the sweeter after having missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Real Life<strong>

**Cato's** blue eyes snapped over and he was left bewildered and out of breath. Who was that boy? He had plagued Cato ever since he woke and now wouldn't escape his head. These thoughts confused the boy, and when Cato was confused he often got angry as a result. Cato swung open his front door and barged into the house beside his own. It took him a moment to find Chord and when he did he flicked on the light switch and stared down at the sleeping boy from across the room.

He..He didn't think this plan through at all. Was he just supposed to come in here and scream at the boy for being involved in his dreams? Cato might not have been a thinker, but he knew that seemed irrational and unfair. "Wake up, Now." He growled in a low voice, Shaking the boy's ankle. "Who are you?" He asked in an accusing manner, His brow furrowing in anger.

**Chord**felt something on his ankle but ignored it, though he couldn't ignore the voice right above him. He shot up in his bed, sitting up against the corner of the wall that the bed was touching. He was more then surprised to see him, and he knew he didn't have his memory back by asking who he was. Chord moved his hand inconspicuously and flattened the hair he assumed was out of place, Cato may have forgotten him, but that didn't mean he had to look bad in front of him. "My name, is um, Chord. I was in the games." He said, moving the blanket up, covering his legs. and patting down the wrinkles on his shirt.

He just had a dream about seeing Cato die, so it was a bit astonishing to have to see him again after realizing an experience of death. It was confusing that Cato was in his room, if he was still himself then most likely Cato would have never left the room. "We were... friends." They were so much more, but Chord couldn't bring himself to say that.

**Cato** watched the boy cower in the corner, His blue eyes narrowing into a glare. The emotions he held for Chord bubbled deep within his chest and threatened to escape his lips, But were fogged over before they could even surface. "Chord." He spoke his name and rolled it on his tongue like a grape before swallowing it down and trembling with memory. "We weren't just friends." An unconscious part of Cato forced the words out of his mouth. There had to be something more.

His head was fuzzy and reeling as he tried to get a hold of memories. "Tell me what we were." Cato growled in a low voice. The blond surged with memory again and sighed through his nose, pushing away from the boy and abandoning his predatory stance. He quickly backed away and bumped into Marvel. "You need to work on being discrete, Cato." The male said as he walked past him and sat by Chord. "You okay? You're really pale." Marvel said, Squeezing him by the shoulder.

**Chord** blinked almost rapidly, was Cato remembering? No. "We were..." he paused. During the games they were more than just friends, but they didn't have an exact label, at least officially. "I'm not really sure. But I liked you, and you liked me, at least I hope you did."He had always been sure Cato liked him, but his mind got more confused each day and it became harder to trust his own memories. Marvel came in and he was glad to have a sane person in the room, he wasn't so appreciative of how he immediately claimed a spot on the bed, but it may have set Cato back a little.

"I'm fine, we were just talking." Chord said, trying to give the best false smile he could. He wanted to actually keep talking to Cato, alone. Maybe if they were alone like before, his memories might come back. Chord was willing to try anything, he may have been a little scared about what he could actually do, but he wanted to do something. "Why'd you come over Cato?" Chord asked, ignoring Marvel's presence.

**But I** liked you, and you liked me. Those words repeated in his head, drifting in and out of his ears countless times. Cato felt his lip spark over his teeth whenever Marvel joined the boy. His fingers curled into a tight fist and he fought back the beast that rattled against its cage. It longed to be let out, but the blond couldn't figure out why. If what this boy was saying had been true, why hadn't Clove mentioned it to him? Clove would never lie to him. Marvel watched the two interact but remained silent for the most part. "I can't get you out of my head." Cato said, Licking over his dry lips as he caught a glance of Marvel massaging Chord's thigh. The blond nearly growled but curled his fingers into the fabric of his pajamas. "I just want everything to be clear again." He said as he leaned back against the wall and thudded his head against it softly.

Whilst Cato was distracted Marvel was freely roaming the slender boy's body, Roving over his sides before tracing over his spine with his finger tip. "There's no getting through to him, Chord." Marvel urged the boy as he tilted his head forward and pressed his lips against his for a chaste kiss. The roar that tore through the room next was accompanied by a falling picture as Marvel was thrown across the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" In that instant all that Cato had been for Chord was back. All of the fog had been cleared and now a very angry teenage boy had been left in its place. Marvel struggled to gain his footing and was promptly thrown out into the hall by Cato. The blond slammed the door behind him and stood with his hands on his hips, glaring down at the smaller boy. "What was that, Chord?" Yep, Cato was definitely back.

**Chord** was hearing what he wanted to, but in a different context, Cato couldn't get him out of his head but only because he wasn't sure who Chord actually was. Marvel spoke again and broke his spirits, Marvel had noticed Cato was lost as well and it was becoming more irreversible each second.

Chord felt Marvel's hands roll over his body and it gave him some weird kind of goosebumps and it was almost discomforting. Then his eyes flew to Marvel when he kissed him, it so unexpected and it felt strange to him, not warm like when Cato kissed him but kind of hollow. Then he felt Marvel's lips leave his as Cato had thrown him from the bed and then out the door. Cato slammed the door and looked to Chord, Chord felt almost pressured as Cato loomed over him a feeling he had missed.

Chord stood up from the bed right after Cato had closed the door and they were almost face to face. He looked into Cato's eyes that were staring down at him. They were blue, more blue than he had ever seen before. He looked deeper and nothing was missing from his eyes.

Chord moved forward and put his left hand on Cato's shoulder and reached up and kissed him on the lips. He knew it surprised Cato but he didn't leave him an option to get away. He didn't kiss him loosely either, it wasn't fake and it wasn't for the fun of kissing. He kissed him passionately, hoping to stay with Cato for as long as he could and leaving an impression so his memory will be forced to stay. He moved back and then wrapped his arms around Cato. "I missed you." he said almost tearing up, ignoring Marvel on the outside and everything else.


	6. The Village

This is a chapter to slow things down a bit, more to come. Thanks everyone for reading! Please submit reviews, it makes me cry tears of joy reading them!

Sorry for the long wait too, AP Exams just finished and EOCs coming up, plus I'm looking for a job, haha.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>All<strong> of the memories came flooding back to him. His head was freed and he was able to think again. "Am I dreaming?" Cato asked softly, pressing his lips atop of the boy's head. "If I am, I don't wanna wake up. Being dead is boring." He said playfully as he tilted the boy's head up and tenderly wiped the forming tears away from the boy's eyes. Cato sat them both down, Pulling the boy up into his lap where he rested his nose against the crook of the boy's neck.

Cato now remembered waking up and treating Chord as a stranger. The very thought made his heart quiver with regret. Unconsciously he wrapped his strong arms around the boy, silently pressing his love into him with each second. "Do you want to stay in my place, or yours? I think your bed is far too small." Cato said as he laid them both down and made a face, his feet were hanging off of the bed.

**Chord** thought Cato's presence felt so good, he had been missing his soft embrace. He missed his big arms around him, cradling him and making him feel safe. He laid them down, and Chord didn't notice how tired he actually was until he felt the sheets. His night consisted of tossing and turning in inner turmoil about Cato. He was sleep deprived because his body just wouldn't let him sleep, it was like his body was saying, "No Cato? No sleep."

Cato was something he would miss more, he felt it would be easier to live without sleep than to live without Cato. Thankfully he no longer needed to worry about it, he no longer had to think Cato would be gone forever because he was right. "Let's stay here, I don't wanna move." he felt like if they moved, Cato might forget.

He just wanted to have him here, to be held in his arms, to soothe the irrational fear that something bad was going to happen. Chord rolled over and faced Cato in the bed, lying in a stretched fetal position, he was looking down the bed, too scared to look into Cato's eyes, much like on the first day.

**"But** I want to move to my bed. Yours is tiny, And uncomfortable." Cato grunted, not caring much for Chord's opinion. The blond lifted the boy up into his arm and tossed him over his shoulders, lifting him effortlessly. "My bed is a lot bigger, And comfy." He said as he gripped the boy's full bottom and led them into his home. He wandered throughout the house before placing Chord down and rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully. "I forgot where the bedroom was. Help me?" Cato asked, His voice soft as he tapped Chord on his bottom again.

**Cato** wasn't being as self-dependent as he usually was, but he was being as flirtatious as ever. Chord didn't know why it didn't bother him a lot though, if it was anyone else it would have annoyed him, like when Marvel tried it, but Cato just gave off a different air.

Being carried into Cato's house was not that bad, Chord still felt heavy and not walking was a pleasure, but the incessant moves on him felt like an invasion he wasn't ready for. He did have his first kiss right before dying and his second was by Marvel, which he felt didn't need any more explanation. "Follow me."Chord said taking Cato's hand and walking him into the bedroom, he decided if Cato was gonna baby him, he might try it return to get a response from Cato.

He sat on the bed, which was definitely a lot bigger and much softer. "If we're gonna be to-.. around each other a lot more often," he said not wanting to give off the unsaid relationship of theirs. "we should learn to respect each other's personal space." he smiled to him, hoping not to show the growing dislike of being invaded. It wasn't Cato, he liked Cato more than anything, he just wasn't used to being shown affection so intimately, or really any at all.

Sure he was shown love by his parents on a daily basis, but it had become banal and Cato's new affection was something he'd never known. He'd just need some time to adjust. "and I'm tired, so let's sleep." He felt like he may have been giving mixed signals, "don't touch my butt, but sleep with me in your arms."

**Cato** couldn't help his flirtatious manner toward Chord. The boy brought out a side of Cato that the violent blond had never seen before, And he embraced this side without hesitation. He wanted to explore every little bit of Chord that there was to offer. To the large blond there was nothing at all wrong with the boy. But, he knew that the past days had taken a toll on the smaller boy. They had both been revived from the dead. Who wouldn't be wiped out entirely after that? But, Cato being Cato, Wasn't tired at all. He wanted to flirt, and pounce and toy with his Chord until the morning light.

"Personal space? You sure didn't care in the arena." Cato pointed out in a flirtatious lilt as he threw himself on the bed and yawned loudly. "But fine, I'll sleep if you want. I'd rather stay up. We can go wandering in the woods around here. We can actually camp now, Ya know." Cato said squeezing the boy's thigh and quickly growling in defeat. "But I love your ass!" He sighed as he curled a protective arm around the boy and kissed into his temple.

It was hard denying the beast inside of him, But he wanted to be respectful of the smaller boy beside him. Whilst they prepared for bed Cato's arms tightened around the boy. Though he didn't show it, the blond was afraid of losing the boy underneath him again. He wondered for a moment if Chord had seen the finale, And how seeing the boy had brought him inner peace. But that didn't matter now. They were together again.

**Chord** woke up around noon, the clock had a twelve on it but that's all he noticed. He tried to move but noticed Cato's arm was still holding him, it's a good thing Cato liked him because he would never want to be caught in his grip if it wasn't for affectionate purposes. He lifted up Cato's hand and sat up, stretching his arms and feet out, a few cracks in his ankles and shoulders. He stood up and looked at Cato who was still sleeping, probably able to sleep through the whole day. Chord jumped on the bed where he was sleeping and startled Cato.

"Oh. you're up." he said with a smile. He laid on top of Cato who had moved onto his back. Chord was ready to have a peaceful day with Cato. Ever since they met, there was something keeping them from peace, the eminent fear of being killed at any second or the fact that Cato didn't know who he was. Now they could just be together, with not even a feeling of fear.

**Cato** grunted in disapproval when Chord leapt atop of the bed and roused him out of sleep. "You horrible little monster." He growled, Swatting at the boy until he was pinned down beside him again. "Do that again, And I'm tying you to the bed posts." He warned through heavy lidded eyes as he rose up and yawned, Stretching out his muscles in the process. It was weird sleeping into such a late hour.

"Did you make breakfast?" The elder male asked as he stood and adjusted himself through his shorts before starting toward the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched Chord behind curious blue eyes. He had to be respectful of his boyfriend's wishes. He would keep things innocent and pure for now, he would slowly destroy the boy's defenses and mark Chord as his own.

**Chord** smirked, he was well rested and was starting to show his fun side. Cato probably thought he was getting more boring and he needed to show somehow that the games weren't what defined their relationship. "You mean, did you make me breakfast?" he said following Cato to the kitchen. While at home he picked up some cooking skills, he wasn't a chef, but he knew how to toast bread. "How about you help me?" Chord said, he wouldn't do too well with a full meal so then Cato could get some of the blame too.

Chord pulled out a few pans and looked in the fridge, it was filled with a lot of food, a lot. Chord's fridge would only have necessities and an occasional sweet, but this had whatever you wanted. He pulled out some eggs and butter and bread from a basket on the counter. He also wanted Cato to help him because it meant spending time with him and getting a sense of family he had always been missing.

**Was Chord** being serious? He really expected to Cato to help him with breakfast. He could tell the boy was sticking to his guns and this caused Cato to sigh in minor annoyance. He couldn't bring himself to deny the younger boy. "Fine, But you're sleeping naked tonight." Cato growled in a dominant tone as he slipped past the boy and looked over the pans. "What should we make?" He asked, Cracking open two eggs and scrambling them with skill.

No one ever would've guessed that Cato would know how to cook. But he did. Survival was one of the skills taught in the academy, And Despite Clove's teasing he was a very good chef. "You should butter some toast." He offered, taking over the stove and stirring the eggs in the pan. "You'd make a cute little housewife one day." Cato said, Prodding the boy playfully with his foot as he cooked.

**Chord** blushed, "We'll see about that." he said. There was no way he was going to sleep naked, but knowing Cato, he wasn't sure on the seriousness of the request. Chord shrugged his shoulders when asked what to make, and at least Cato knew what to do because Chord would have taken a little longer to prepare. He helped and did what he said. He put tome toast in the four-piece toaster and buttered them after they popped.

He got two plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter, then setting the toast on them. "I don't know, I've still got a lot to learn." The thought of being with Cato for that long, taking care of him and the fact that Cato thought about being with him, was a happy feeling. Chord had a feeling in his gut that everything at that moment was too good to be true, but this was just something he had never experienced and didn't know how to take it.

"Does that mean you want to put up with me for a while?" Chord said. There were a lot of other things he could have said that meant the same thing, but marriage was a far ways away.

**"I** can help you learn." Cato offered, Looking toward his smaller lover as he set out the toast for them. The blond didn't know if marriage was in his future, But Chord was the first person he had ever felt something like this for. "I've been putting up with you for a week now. I can take a few more." He teased with a grin. The scrambled eggs were set on the table next.

"Do you want Bacon?" Cato asked, Sliding a hand over his side where it settled on his waist. The blond glance down at his smaller lover and offered him a grin. "One more thing, wake me up by jumping on me again and I'm tossing your ass out on the couch." Cato growled.

**Chord** stepped from Cato, he sure had an odd way of showing affection, but Chord found it strangely cute. "No, I'm good." It was midday and he didn't have much of an appetite. He sat down next to Cato and had some of the toast, then a bite of the eggs that Cato so deliciously prepared. Cato was a good cook too, another surprise. He wondered how many surprises Cato had, and if there were more, if they were a good or bad thing.

They hadn't known each other for too long, but through the time they had, they built a connection that probably took people months or even years. "Oh really? I can just sleep at my house." Chord said smiling. "But I on't do it again." He said, leaning his head on Cato's shoulder. It was like Marvel said, the Capitol had given them a completely peaceful society with no worries, and Chord was starting to succumb to the easiness of it.

**"I'd** barge into your house, and throw you over my shoulder." Cato threatened, clearly meaning it in how he spoke. "I'm just playing, Chord. It was cute." He said with a grin, Happy to see that the boy was finally coming out of his shell toward him. He had been so distant and cut off during the games, but Cato didn't blame him. Cato had gone into the games thinking he would have to eventually end the boy; he was glad that wasn't the case.

He brushed his foot against the boy's ankle and watched the boy with his curious blue eyes. "I still have your pin." Cato said, thinking of the small golden electrical bolt that sat on his nightstand. "Do you have my necklace?" The blond asked, looking over toward the blond and pulling his chair so that they were sitting even closer to each other.

**Chord** rolled his eyes bashfully."You're cute, too." Chord said. Saying that sent shivers down his spine and it felt nice, commenting Cato and not feeling any resistance in his throat. Chord's eyes widened, Cato still had that dumb pin he got in his bag, he could have been able to make Cato win the games if it was something useful but it was just the pin.

Then he thought about how Katniss and Peeta were nowhere to be seen, since they won they didn't need to be hidden. That's what it would probably be like if Cato had won, no where to be seen. So in a way, that stupid pin saved their lives by killing them.

Cato looked up to him. "I do, it hasn't left me." Chord touched the necklace around his neck. It hadn't left his side, much like his hope that Cato wouldn't either if he just kept it close. Chord was done eating and walked his plate into the kitchen, putting his plate into the sink, hoping some kind of magic would clean it so he wouldn't have to. He walked back and sat by Cato. "So what are we gonna do today?" Chord asked, wondering how they would fill the rest of the day they had left.

**"Good."** Cato said as he watched the necklace shimmer in the sunlight that filtered in through the window above the kitchen sink. "That belonged to my Dad." Cato said as he reached out and squeezed his hand once the boy returned to him. It had been so long since he had last seen his parents. But would he miss them? No, he supposed he wouldn't. They were probably weeping over the pine box that was supposedly sent back to them, but he was fine.

He was warm, and happy and alive. "I have no clue, I figure we could check out the area." Cato didn't remember arriving; all he knew now was that he was happily trapped with Chord, but that made him feel restless and insecure. He'd be damned if he was trapped here without consent. After breakfast he was happy and full, he patted at his hard stomach and stood, leaving the house for the two of them.

Cato had found a backpack and filled it with basic stuff including water bottles, a blanket and his hunting knife. He'd make a picnic out of just about anything, and Chord would love it. "C'mon, Slow poke." Cato said as he grabbed the boy's hand and forced him into the woods along side him.

**Chord** knew that if he ever lost that necklace, he would be in big trouble with Cato, but now it was much bigger since it was like a family heirloom. It was a big weight on his shoulder's to protect something he knew was valuable to Cato, but it would have hurt him more to lost that part of Cato. "Okay." Chord said as he stood and followed Cato who was stuffing supplies into a backpack.

His hand was grabbed and he was now being escorted out into the deep thicket that surrounded their houses. He made eye contact with a small little girl sitting at the fountain, but it wasn't for long since the trees hid them each. "Do you know where you're going?" Chord said a bit uneasily. He was never a fan of the woods, District 3 never made attraction for the forests and the Games just threw out any hope for liking them. The only good thing about them was he could escape with Cato in them, not seen by anyone and just peacefully being unnoticed.

**"Nope."** Cato quickly answered, "No idea at all, I'm trustin' my instincts." The blond said as he hopped over a fallen log, picking Chord up and easily putting him on the other side of it as well. The woods held a lot of memories for him now. But, open fields would make his knees go weak. It was there, with its open fields and darting butterflies that he held Chord during his dying breaths. But, like the games the boy had nothing to worry about when near the elder boy. He should've known that.

Cato tugged the boy into a small clearing and set his bag next to his feet. "This looks nice." He said as he sat underneath the shade, kicking off his shoes and leaning back into the wall with his hands behind his head. "You still look all tense, Chord." Cato said, looking up at the boy with just one eye.

**Chord** felt so carefree as they went through the woods, his stomach held a pit of doubt and uneasiness but Cato was subduing it with every touch. They made it to the clearing and Cato was quick to relax and sit back. Chord sat down next to Cato and leaned in on his shoulder. "Just a little. It all just seems so surreal." It seemed too impossible, but it was believable that the Capitol could do something like defying death.

"I guess I'm just not over the fact I was dead, or on the verge of it." He looked up at the calm sky and it reminded him of that day and how he said what he thought was his goodbye to Cato. Chord rested his head on Cato and tried to just forget all the plagues the Games had left him with. The nightmares that would surely come, the jilting fear that something bad could happen at any moment, and the possibility of losing Cato or being lost to him again. He didn't want anything else to happen, he would be happy if they stayed in those woods forever.

**"I know."** Cato said softly as he slid a hand over the boy's side and pulled him atop of him. Cato would not face the same nightmares that Chord would suffer through. Instead he would only dream of losing the boy that now rested against him. "We could stay here forever, you know. At least I'm guessing." The blond said as he nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin there. "You smell like me now." He cooed, brushing his earlobe as he slid a hand underneath his shirt and kneaded into the skin. "Are you mine?"

**Chord**blushed, Cato saying they could stay there forever was so smooth of him, and he said it so easily that it was as if he held no doubt in saying it. "That's because I'm around you so much." That was definitely a good thing, Chord didn't notice he smelled like Cato, he had grown so used to Cato's scent that he didn't recognize it having rubbed off on him.

He was so confused about Cato's odd behavior, always so close and making him wonder how he hadn't grown up around anyone like that. "Well I'd hope so."Chord said yawning. Cato's shoulder felt so soft and the breeze felt so soothing that it was making him a little sleepy. "Why do you ask?" Chord said, not knowing what else to say. He was trying not to drift off and his mind wasn't so concerned with conversation.

**"Because**, I want you to be mine." Cato said. There was no real question to their dating, the two of them were joined by the arena, and had died there as well. But they were here now, and they each held eachother. "I want you to be mine, All the way." Cato purred in a low and husky voice as he kissed behind his ear and slid a careful hand underneath his shirt. "You're so handsome, Chord." He cooed as he continued exploring his flesh. Whenever the Career's hand slid into the boy's pants it seemed no great leap from where it had been before. "You must want me to." Cato growled in his ear, groping his bottom and feeling him up.

**Chord**nodded compliantly with everything he said, feeling so meek in Cato's presence. Chord always thought he would be bored if he ever had a relationship, his parents seemed as if they were together because it was something they had to do, not because they wanted to. Chord saw himself wanting to be with Cato, not because he had to or anything like that, but because he wanted to and knew Cato could him entertained and definitely occupied when they were together.

Cato's hand moved a little south and Chord wasn't sure the reaction to take, but his body acted for him. Chord stood rather quickly and Cato's hand slid out in the move. His face red, a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Cato!" he squeaked out. "Do you ever listen to me?" Chord said a bit abruptly. He told Cato to survive the games, but that wasn't exactly in his power, though he was revived. Then the whole keeping spaces thing, Cato said he would mind but Chord knew that wasn't going to happen. He had tried to deal with the other things, he couldn't change Cato, but he was blatantly disregarded. Chord was irrational, but he was stressed and still out of it from being in the hospital.

**Cato** growled in annoyance whenever Chord pulled away from him, The career tribute stood and followed after him. He looked down at his smaller lover, his lip sparking over his teeth. "You're mine, I get to touch you wherever I want." The blond stated firmly, catching the boy's chin between thumb and forefinger. Perhaps that's not how it worked out. Chord had given him an order, and Cato hadn't followed it.

The blond felt sorry for not listening to him, but he had needs. And those hadn't been sated in nearly two weeks. Despite this the blond sighed and placed a kiss on the smaller male's forehead. "I should've listened." He grumbled in defeat as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he should've token things slower, He expected Chord to have been stressed after death and having to revive his memories. The boy was put through a lot and it wasn't fair of Cato to force him through all of this. "Mad at me?" Cato asked, playfully puffing out his bottom lip.

**Chord** didn't like how Cato so possessive, Chord did need someone to lead him somehow but he didn't need someone to rule over him and claim him as a possession. Cato unnerved him when he was pulled in close by his chin, but relaxed at Cato's apology. They both had their own downsides, Cato was somewhat overbearing and didn't have notice for someone's personal space, and Chord was rude and would snap at Cato without even thinking of a calm way to get his point across.

"No, it's okay. I just, can't handle much right now." Chord didn't want Cato to think he was too upset, it was just that moment and he was quick to get over things, especially since staying mad at Cato was not something he could do. "No, I'm not mad." Chord said as he wrapped his arm around Cato's arm and stood next to him. "Let's go back in the village, I want to look around." he asked, partially not wanting to be in the woods anymore since they were starting to bring back memories that he did not want to relive.

**As the** pair made their way toward the village they heard a bell go off. It was loud, and in the peaceful village Cato perceived it as some sort of warning. When he reached the fountain he immediately scowled in disapproval. A woman with bright cyan hair was waiting for them all, with a clip board held in her neatly manicured fingers.

"Everyone! Gather round, please." She said her voice carried throughout the small village, rousing the tributes out of their homes. Cato stood toward the front of the crowd, Pulling his lover behind him before he crossed his arms over his chests.

"Is everyone just fine and dandy?" She asked, her rep lips spreading into a wide smile. "Oh, I would hope so. We at the capitol have worked very hard and strenuously to make you all healthy and new again." Cato immediately rolled his eyes at the mention of strenuous work, He doubted any of them ever lifted a finger their entire lives. "What are you doing here?" Asked the boy from district six, "Why, we're here to take you to the capitol. Now that you're healthy, you can live amongst us." She said as she gestured for them to stand in a single file line.

They all were signed in, and the bodyguards around the woman were there to ensure that they present and accounted for. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove all signed in. It was only when Chord's finger was plucked that Cato frowned, watching the boy as he stood with his district partner beside him. "You'll have thirty minutes to gather your things before we whisk you away, please hurry up. We're on a tight schedule." She said as she tapped at her wrist.

Cato grunted in annoyance and immediately gestured for Chord to join him as the career pack stood together. "I don't like this, what more are they going to do?" Marvel whined as he pouted in Clover's direction whom swatted at him, "I don't think they'll do much more damage." She said with a shrug, "And if they try, we can always kill them."

Cato lifted his brows at her statement, intrigued by her carnal nature. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, they have weapons. We have kitchen knives, It would be far too obvious if we just raid the kitchens." Glimmer pointed out as Marvel nodded in agreement. "Right when I got comfortable." Cato hissed as he glanced over toward Chord whom had just stood and watched, "Let's go get your things." The boy offered, holding the others hand.

**The bell** surprised Chord as well and the woman at the fountain reminded him all too well of the people Capitol, and he didn't like it. She said they'd be going back to the capitol and Chord didn't like that, he was hoping that they might just stay out in their village forever, but he had been doubting it. He stood closer to Cato and was going to make sure that he didn't leave Cato's side no matter what. He listened as the other's voiced their opinions on it and he stood silent.

Chord was confused over why they had to go back so soon, he was still set on wanting to stay, but most good things had to end. He looked at the lady who seemed to be hiding something, not just her face behind the make up, but her reason for coming was just not just to put them back into society.

"Okay." Chord said as he was led to his cabin. They went inside and picked up the clothes he had lying around and put them into the suitcase set aside for them, all the same drab, colorless outfits they had to wear. He wasn't ready to leave, he liked being in a place with a group of people who all had the same experience that he did, and the free everything was nice too. He looked around for anything else and then they went to Cato's hut so they could get his stuff. "Cato," he said, sitting down on Cato's bed. "make sure we don't get separated." he wasn't sure how else he could explain it, but he wasn't just trying to keep them side by side, he was trying to not let the plan of the Capitol, that he knew was amidst, ruin them.


	7. The Train

****This is Chapter Seven, just wow is all I can think. This is much shorter than the others, but I am a HUGE believer in cliffhangers. HINT HINT. Anyway, hope you like it, and sorry about the wait.

ALSO. I have a new story! It's Peeta x Gale! head over to my profile and look it up, it's called the Flour trap, it's a great story.

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Cato<strong> looked toward the boy on his bed and sighed through his nose. There was no guarantee that he was able to keep the other safe, there were forces out of his control at work. In the arena he was able to keep Chord safe because of his influence and power.

To the capitol, Cato was nothing more than a pawn. "I'll keep you by my side, always." The blond said with a grin as he finished packing what little clothing he had and carried their suitcases outside where two peace keepers whisked them toward the train. Cato had insisted that Chord remain with him for the duration of the trip, and no one argued.

"At least the train is nice." The blond said as they got situated. "Do you want anything to snack on? They got fancy stuff here." Cato said, Gesturing to the tables of sweets and different fruits to nibble on. Cato grabbed an apple and shined it using his shirt, He offered it to his dark headed companion and sat down beside him.

**Chord** was glad that Cato would be staying be his side, he couldn't keep himself protected and Cato definitely had a reputation that could scare anyone away, except him of course. They boarded the train and Chord walked closely to Cato, their arms occasionally brushing against the other.

Cato offered him an apple but Chord didn't have much of an appetite and shook his head at it. He liked that he would be able to be around other people, but it seemed suspicious that old Hunger Games tributes would be assimilated back into society. The districts didn't even know, there was no way that could have been expected.

Of course the victors were always kept in thought, but nothing had ever been heard of the losers even being alive, at least to the districts, so Chord was sensing something. "Cato, doesn't this all seem weird? Just odd that they're putting us right back into the capitol." Chord whispered to him so no one would over hear his doubts.

**Cato** looked back at his smaller lover with a frown. He hated not being able to guarantee his safety, here he was subject to the whims of others. Which also irritated him. If anyone was gonna make the choices around here it would be him.

"It does seem weird. But the whole capitol is weird." Cato pointed out, shivering when the boy's warm breath crept over his earlobe. "What should we do? You're the smart one." He continued, squeezing the boy's hand to offer him support, "Just come up with a plan, I'll follow and make sure it happens. I'm good at that." He assured him, pecking his forehead.

**Chord** had been wondering what to do since they boarded the train, and his rebellious side was starting to come out as he was forming the right idea. He squeezed Cato's hand in return and whispered softer so no one would get any idea of his plan.

"I know what we can do. When we get an opportunity, we can jump off the train, just get off and go into some woods. It will be hard, but it will probably be much worse if we make it to the Capitol and let them do whatever they are planning." Chord felt so out of his natural thought and comfort zone. In the past few weeks he had gone from home, to the safari of the games where he experienced death, then brought back to life and almost lost Cato, and now back into the grasp of the Capitol, he wasn't ready to let that happen again.

"You should tell the careers since they will believe you and I'll tell the others." he stood and walked over to a group of others and began shifting from person to person, whispering the plan. He started with the girl from his district and she agreed, then to a young girl who was quick to comply since she agreed on feeling the same sense of nervousness. He moved back to where he was sitting and waited for Cato.

**"As long** as you come with me." The blond said, resting his forehead against the boy's as he stared down into his brown eyes. "See you soon." He cooed at the boy as he walked away. Convincing the career pack was harder than expected. Marvel was hesitant but agreed; Clove and Glimmer were on board as well. Neither of them found the idea of being sold to an old pervert an ideal future.

Cato quickly monitored the peace keepers and their patrol patterns. They walked up and down the aisles every five seconds and did so in shifts. It was now or never. Cato gestured with his brow discretely and Clove responded to his signal. She stood and dug her palm into the face of the man, knocking him into the booth that contained the pack. Marvel undid his armor; Glimmer snapped his wrist and Cato busied himself with retrieving his weapons.

Cato quickly hid the items and started throughout the train, searching for his boyfriend. "Babe, c'mon. We need to go." The male said calmly as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and ushered the others along. It had all gone so smoothly, but just as Cato arrived back at the booth things erupted into chaos. The Peacekeepers rushed the career pack. Glimmer and Clove had taken one down with ease, leaving Marvel to struggle with one of the larger peace keepers. Cato quickly opened the door to the train, straining with all of his might to get it open.

"Chord!" He roared, "Get everyone else! Hurry!" He said, putting himself first in place of his smaller lover. Glimmer and Clove leapt out of the train, landing in a wooded area. Marvel had broken out of the large man's reach after clawing out his eye and followed after his fellow careers.

**Chord** was glad that Cato was so quick to understand and begin telling the others, he may have been able to think of a plan but he wouldn't have been to fully succeed in it if it wasn't for Cato's help. The others were talking and then Cato came and got him and told him that they were going to go now.

Chord was a bit nervous, they were all going to be escaping the Capitol and would probably be searched for, and it was all happening right now. Two peacekeepers shouted at them as they moved to the jump off spot, but the two were quickly taken down as Glimmer, Clove, and Marvel took care of them. Cato shouted at him to get the others and he moved to make sure the other tributes were ready to jump.

Glimmer and Clove jumped, then a few of the older ones jumped off, not as scared as the younger ones. After some coaxing, everyone had jumped except for Chord, Cato, and Marvel, who was still holding off a guard. "It's just us three, we've got to jump now."

Just as Chord said that, a group of guards started rushing through the doors and shouted at them. Marvel was quickly surrounded and was being dragged into a different room. The other guards then went for Cato, who pushed them off and moved towards Chord, grabbing his hand. Then Chord felt two hands move around his waist, grasping him with a grip that made him feel like they were Cato's hands.

Cato was still holding onto his hand, pulling him against the guard's opposites pull. Cato's other hand was holding on to the open door, ready to pull him and jump. Chord looked around and saw that the other guards were about to get them both, so Chord swelled whatever strength he had left and used it to push Cato outside of the door and tumbling behind into the woods. He knew they both weren't going to make it, so he wanted it to be Cato who got off the train.

A memory of the games flashed through his head when Cato's touch left his, the memory of him giving his life for Cato had started playing over, and now in the hands of the peacekeepers, the only thing he could think about was how mad Cato would be for doing something like that again.


	8. The Mood

It's been too long... Work has kept me busy!

**FY****I**- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake I have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Andrew for helping me right this.)

* * *

><p><strong>When the<strong> world was done spinning Cato hit the trunk of a tree, growling in response. The forest span, the trees blurred into one another and a ringing echoed in his ears. He was mad at Chord for pushing him off and letting the capitol take him away from him. Clove had been lucky and rushed over to help her partner, stabilizing him on his feet. "We lost Marvel and Chord!" She said breathlessly as she started into the woods to join the rest of the tributes that had escaped. Cato glanced up at the tracks, frowning to himself as he realized the train was still going at two hundred miles per hour. Glimmer joined the pair and gestured for them to follow,

"We just need to keep moving. We have all the supplies we need, Rue and Thresh can help us pick out plants that are edible." She said as she tugged at Cato's jacket. The blond had turned to stone, curling into his place. He couldn't believe that he had let Chord do that to the both of them. What would the capitol do? They would torture him until he revealed the plan, or just killed him on the spot. The thought made his stomach churn, he wasn't about to lose his boy again. "We need to find that train." Cato growled as Clove lifted her brows, "And risk all of us?" She asked, Glimmer shook her head. "We can go, Cato." She offered, "Marvel is on there too. And it'll be good to get the rest of the stuff off of that train." She said as she finally moved the boy toward the woods. There was a large group of them that consisted of twenty two. Moving throughout the woods wasn't easy, but they found a small cavern beneath a large tree.

When the hover crafts came over head they were all thankful for the cover they were provided. Cato figured the Capitol didn't want them dead. No one would want damaged merchandise. They had collected water and killed a large stag, and his family to feed the camp that night. Concealing the fire was hard, but using all of their skills they were able to do a very good job. Cato was fuming the entire night, his lips pressed into a fine line. Just thinking about Chord set the beast inside of him into an uncontrollable rage. It was only natural that when morning came that Cato wasn't found, instead he was treading through the forest with his sword in hand.

**Chord** wished he could have made it off that train, somewhere by a fire with Cato and the others, even if there wasn't a fire, he would be just as warm. But now, he was feeling cold, frozen by air and the bitterness being shown to him by the Capitol. Marvel being there wasn't helping, not helping at all. The fact that someone else was there evaded him from feeling alone, but Marvel wasn't the best company to have, especially since they were alone in the back of the train, hands tied and nothing to do but sit at a table while the Capitol monitors their every movement. Marvel coughed and looked at Chord, breathing in as if he was going to say something. Chord held still and looked out the window, too scared to face anyone without Cato near him, and too reserved to even speak. The train stopped and they must have made it to the Capitol, not really surprising with the rush to make it there since all the others had made it out.

They were escorted out, more like thrown out since they were being pushed too get out, even tripping over their own feet, which only made the peacekeepers angry. They were then brought into a huge building, highly decorated and highly built. It was gigantic, and Chord was surprised he hadn't seen it when he was there for the games. Marvel was still unnerving Chord, walking as close as he could, almost brushing him directly. What should have been going through his head was probably fear of what should be happening to him, or what is going to happen, and how he'll be treated for helping everyone get away. What he was actually concerned about, is if Cato was okay. He threw him off the train, but there could have been people ready to get him and the others. For all he knew, they could be meeting again in that same room.

**Cato** had no idea just how difficult sneaking back into the capitol had been. It had been several days since he had broken away from the camp. He traveled under the guise of night, and this was taking a toll on him. Every time he passed a bush he expected Mutts to pop out at him and tear his flesh from his bones. Worst of all he expected the young pup that looked like Chord to greet him. As he neared the capitol he followed the lights. He could see the macabre utopia from the distance and with each step he felt a new unease sweep over him. Cato immediately ducked for cover when a hover craft left the city to join the three he had already seen headed towards the woods.

Clove and Glimmer were speaking about district thirteen and how they planned on heading there to join the refugees; He hoped they got there and that he got Chord out in time. One thing was certain however, He needed to severely change. He had bathed in a river along the way, though you couldn't tell with the state of his clothes. The blond neared the large wall that cut off the capitol from the rest of the world. He placed a hand along the wall and glanced up. He knew they could see him, and just how long had they been playing this game? Before the blond could turn back around he was struck over the head and hauled away.

When Cato came to he had been tied up and thrown into the same room as Chord and Marvel. The brunette approached the boy and knelt beside him, looking toward Chord. "He's alright, for now." He said, looking up at Chord. "He's fine, just out cold." Marvel said as he dragged the boy to the other side of his holding cell and set him up. Cato's head drooped over his shoulder, falling over onto Chord when the boy approached.

**Chord** was all too surprised to see Cato come into the room, their meeting was bittersweet though. Chord's hands were tied behind his back so he could only relay his feelings through talking. "Cato!" he said almost not believing it. He tried to stand up but was then lifted by two guards who carried him into a room, of course after muffling his voice with a rag. He wanted to be in the room longer but of course he wasn't going to be getting anything he wanted in the Capitol.

He was sat in front of a strange man, someone not typical at all of the Capitol. Pale features, a suit, without any accents, and hair was gelled in a comb over. Most unbecoming to the typical Capitol flourish. But then it all changed. He spoke, a very soothing tone, welcoming Chord into the room. His hair turned blue, and his suit turned to the same color. He talked about the games and his color changed again to a violet color as he laughed and praised Chord for how surprising and passionate his death was.

Chord felt a somewhat shift in the room as the violet turned orange. The man then mentioned the train. Chord could feel the emotion of the entire Capitol defense department against him as the man spoke, now changing to red. He talked about how stupid it was for them to help get off, because now Chord, Cato, and Marvel all would have to pay. "I know you thought up the plan, the other two, are... well, not capable of that. So you should be proud to know that you're considered the mastermind of this." he gave a devilish grin that didn't come off as anything good to Chord.

"I can't have you killed, though." the man said. "You're far too valuable to the people of the Capitol who have taken a like to you and the other boy's friendship." Chord breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to die, and neither was Cato. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." His color turned to a light red, and that's all he remembered. He felt a pain in the back of his head and blacked out when his head hit the table.

He groggily woke in the room from earlier, pain all over his upper body and no feeling below his waist. He fluttered his eyes awake and his vision slowly focused back on the room.

**When Cato** stirred he sat up and noted the plain interior of the room, expecting something that resembled the torture chambers of old and tattered books. Marvel sat beside him, arms crossed over his chest as if to dare Cato to speak. "You've got something to say?," Cato started, unable to stand the tension that filled the room to it's brim. "I was supposed to save him, and break us out." Marvel hissed, Cato rolled his eyes and scoffed. He was confident in his possession of the boy, Chord would return to him no matter what. "Yeah, look at where you two are now." He pointed out as he stood and started to explore the room, feeling over the smooth walls and frowning to himself when he realized there would be no getting out for now.

"I can do it, Cato. We're not on television anymore, you aren't gonna steal my glory." Marvel insisted much to the annoyance of Cato whom simply ignored him with a shrug of his broad shoulders, "Look, I don't give a shit about your inferiority complex." He grunted, surprised at himself by his colorful vocabulary. Chord must've rubbed off on him. The blond watched as guards placed his groggy lover on the floor, Cato rushed over to the boys side and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Chord!" He started, completely pushing Marvel out of the picture. "wake up, baby." He urged, shaking the boy softly.

**Chord** snapped his eyes open to Cato hovering over him, shaking him awake. The gripped hands moving him began hurt but it was hard to say anything, Cato was moving him more than he could move himself. He tried to sit up and only succeeded when Cato held him up. "I'm okay." Chord said lying. It was more than obvious he wasn't, all Cato had to do was move his hand and he would fall back down. He smiled at Cato to show he was okay, but the blood dripping from the side of his mouth was not convincing. He wiped his mouth, painfully, and was actually feeling a little better with Cato supporting him.

Then he saw Marvel. Who knows what the two talked about while Chord was unconscious. He caught stares with him but did an awkward shift to not make any notice of it. Marvel definitely did though because he came walking over. He kneeled down like Cato was and placed his hand on Chord's back as well. Chord could feel how close the two boys' hands were to touching, probably making Cato angry. Chord didn't want anyone being mad at anyone because in this situation, they would need to work together so that no one else would end up hurt.

**Cato** felt a chorus of rage swell up inside of him as he felt Marvel's fingers near his own, How many times had he made it obvious that Chord was his? The other was trespassing and Cato was trying his hardest not to pull the other against him for protection. Just as Cato was about to open his mouth to speak a capitol guard entered the room and whisked the large male away. The blond did as instructed and followed, brushing the other's hand off of his shoulder when the other attempted to lead him away. Cato would do this by his own accord. Cato was seated in a room with the same man that had interviewed Chord, his hair now colored a light minty color.

"What do you want?" Cato started, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing, nothing. Just some information, you see. You've two have cost me so much money, But it makes it all the more better." The man said with a grin, his hair turning a deep magenta color, "I've an idea. Let's say that Chord goes missing for a few months, perhaps in a jungle of some sort." He pondered, sparking anger in Cato. The boy didn't answer, assuming that the other was just trying to edge him on. "Nothing to say?" He asked with a furrow of his neon colored brows, his lips pressing into a fine line. "It's hard interrogating when I can't have someone beat the snot out of you." He whined in a soft voice as he bit down on his knuckle and thought of a plan, closing his eyes and revealing eye shadow the color of an old wound.

**Marvel** watched the guards drag Cato away and felt something rise within him; the brunette inched toward Chord and stopped once their thighs were touching. "So, your knight in shining armor arrived." He said with disdain obvious in his voice. "You gonna forget about me now, I saved you back there. I made sure they didn't touch you." Marvel lied, deciding that anything was better than letting Cato sweep in and steal all of the glory. The brunette pulled the other into a tight hug, squeezing the boy against him.

**Chord** didn't want to see Cato go, but he didn't have the strength the show is want for him to stay. Nor did he have the strength to move away from Marvel who took the unnecessary and unwanted space next to him. He didn't exactly have the detest for Marvel that he showed, but he knew Cato despised him so he tried to create a united front. Sure Marvel was a bit pigheaded, but Cato could be a bigot himself. What he probably didn't like was how Marvel didn't feel so modest about liking Chord, it was like he felt he deserved Chord and only liked him because Cato had him. Marvel was like the younger brother who felt like he lived in the shadow of the older Cato.

"The only thing you did was..." nothing Chord could have said would knock Marvel down a peg. Marvel sacrificed himself so that the others could get out. More would have been caught if Marvel didn't hold off some of the guards. Cato probably owed Marvel a thank you, but that would never happen. Chord tensed and gritted his teeth to make it look like he was cut off because of the pain, but that was only an act, at least until he was hugged in by Marvel, then it really hurt. What could he say that would get Marvel off him?

He was too nice to just yell at him, even the menial undertones were hard. The thing that made it hard was Marvel was the thing that Cato wasn't. He was gentle, and less unpredictable. There wasn't any fear at all when Marvel was around. There was a little amount of fear of Cato, but not fear of him, the fear of losing him. That's the main thing that differentiated Cato and Marvel. If they both were lost, Marvel would be forgotten, but Cato would always be remembered.

**Marvel** knew there was no competing for Chord when he was pit against Cato, he didn't want to imagine what the monstrous blond would do if he so much as hugged the boy again. What he did next was brave; Just pulling Chord up and into his lap took all the courage he could muster. Silently he recognized what bit of Cato existed beneath the boy's fragile demeanor, without knowing it Cato had left a lasting impression on the boy. "I guess there will never be enough that I could say, to make you leave him for me." Marvel said with a frown, reaching up and tracing over the boy's lips with his thumb. "I could give you much more, Or at least I could've." He said, thinking back to his times in district one and how fairly he was treated. "What makes you so attracted to him anyway? He hurt you, drove you off." Marvel pointed out harshly, hoping to plant seeds of doubt while Cato was away.

**Chord** noticed that if this situation would have been the opposite, with Cato fighting for Chord's approval, he would have been more vicious and demanded feelings that couldn't just appear at a summons. That was just how he was, and this is how Marvel was. Chord almost eased a little feeling this respect that Marvel showed for him, not just a brute command for affection, no matter what. Of course that was never needed, Chord had some strange feeling in him that wanted to never leave Cato's side, he had been longing for a sense of protection ever since realizing the power of the Capitol and Cato provided that for him.

He thought that maybe all he wanted Cato for was protection, a thought that almost deserved some looking into, but he didn't dig deep when he realized that he felt the same for Cato. He couldn't protect Cato as easily as Cato could protect him, but he had been trying ever since they met. Taking a spear, pushing Cato off the train, he would risk his life time and time again to make sure that Cato still had his own life.

Chord sat up, some of the pain fading, or just being covered as parts of his body went numb from the constant aches. "I don't know," Chord said bluntly. He didn't know why he was so drawn to Cato. "but that's why I don't ever want to leave his side. He hurt me, and he drove me off. The words were there, but they weren't true. When I was home, everything was on a schedule and had to have been followed no matter what. I fell into a rut and was almost glad to leave for the games. Then I met Cato, and I lost my schedule. He was so spontaneous that I couldn't predict what would happen next and I fell in love with the unexpected. I like not knowing what's going to happen next, I like knowing that Cato will be there for me and we can face whatever obstacle comes in our way." His chest ached and he finally realized just how he truly felt. Finally saying it into words and not just keeping it in his head. He felt so relaxed and leaned on to Marvel's shoulder at the comfortable thought of Cato.

**Cato** had gone without affection for a majority of his life so when Chord appeared the blond literally had to rethink his strategies. Everyone back at district two fell at his feet, eager to serve and please the monstrous boy to the best of their abilities. Chord had been different, He had been quiet and shy and wasn't at all receptive of Cato's special brand of affection at first; Bu the boy learned, and he learned well. Marvel hadn't been fully aware of just how close the other had gotten during their time in the arena, if anything he thought that Cato kept the boy around for convience. He had certainly proven himself worthy of keeping alive especially with the mines.

Marvel sat silently beside the other, taking in what the other said had said with a frown. Though the affection and admiration in Chord's voice wasn't intended for him the taller boy allowed the feelings to wash over him. Cato had fallen hard for the boy from district three, he had turned everything he had been taught and turned it upside down. The blond was thankful for his kindness and the way he had cooked him fish their first night in the arena, there was nothing wrong with him at all. It was then that Cato appeared in the room and stopped infront of the two, "I leave and come back to this?" He asked in a playful tone, not reading Marvel as a threat at all. He looked down at Chord and plucked him up by his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. "They can't hurt us, apparently we have a lot of fans." The boy said, glad to have gotten the lime light he had been denied during the games.

**Chord** was glad to see that Cato had returned okay, not in the sad state Chord was in, though he was feeling better. But not well enough to bare through Cato yanking him up. He clenched his teeth but was surprised at how quick his muscles relaxed, being in tough conditions for the past few weeks must have toughened up his rather fragile frame. But like all picture, he couldn't hide his face from what had frozen on. It was a bit morose, but not distinguishable between pain or what underlying feeling Chord had suppressed.

Marvel stood up and was probably hoping to be involved in the news from Cato. "That's great!" Chord said, glad he wouldn't be needing to risk his life anymore. Then the man from before came back in. "Well, since you two can't be touched," he said pointing to Chord and Cato, "I'll just have to punish this one." Then two peacekeepers walked from the same room and grabbed Marvel. "Wait! You can't take him." Chord said abruptly, "Why not?" he asked with an intrigued grin. "Because..." Chord said trying to think of why he couldn't. "Because he isn't a threat, he just follows what everyone else does." It was true, Marvel had sort of put himself in a follower's spot, but maybe that would keep him alive.


End file.
